Message Me Baby
by Pip.D
Summary: Colby Lopez was embarrassed, angry and saddened all at one time. His Fiancé had humiliated him because of one discretion and hadn't confronted him personally. The weeks passed and finally he was moving on. Going through a pile of fan mail he came across a letter from Rubie and was intrigued. She left her number, what happened next surprised the hell out of them both.
1. Chapter 1

I thought it was horrible that someone could do something like that to another human being, I knew he had obviously done something wrong but no one deserved to be outed like that. I was just a normal fan of the WWE and Seth Rollins had always been a favourite of mine. I had googled him more than once. I followed him on his Facebook and Instagram pages and avidly watched WWE Monday Night Raw.

I was horrified when my friend tagged me in a post that linked me to an article about the whole situation and had decided that maybe a letter that he would never read would make me feel better. I was convinced that he would never see it but the thought of him reading it and possibly smiling and feeling a little better made write it.

Dear Colby,

I'm sure you get a lot of fan mail or in recent times hate mail... but I just wanted to write to you and tell you how sorry I am that those horrible things happened to you. I think it's awful that it was posted on online and I really hope that you're all right.

I would be mortified if something like that happened to me... I don't even know what to say. I know you probably won't ever read this but just in case you do get a chance, I want you to know that I'm thinking of you. This is totally weird but if you ever need to talk to someone, get everything off your chest or anything. Maybe you could call me?

And just so you know, you're my favourite wrestler.

Rubie

I signed my name and left my phone number under it and folded it up and slipped it in to an envelope while grabbing my keys and my bag so I could head to work. I stopped by the post office around the corner from my home and posted the letter and then went to work.

I waited weeks before I finally gave up on a reply, the whole incident had blown over at the WWE and Seth was still flying high on WWE TV, I still watched religiously and I still cheered for him in my living room even though he was a heel.

My studies were done for the year which was great because now I had two weeks of full time work and then I was off on vacation for the next month. I had worked my butt off all year to finish my exams and essays while working three full days a week as a nanny, it was hard but it was so worth it.

I packed my bag and headed to the car stopping when I heard my message tone go off. I almost dropped the phone when I read it, it was from a number that I didn't recognise but the message made me freeze.

Hey Rubie, I got your letter and I really appreciate it. I've been tossing up whether or not to message you for two weeks now... Thanks for your support! It means a lot. If this is still your number could you reply? I'd really like to give you a call so we can chat :) - Colby

I stood there dumbfounded, had my wrestling idol read the letter that I sent to him? God it had been weeks, months even since I sent it I had almost forgot what I had put in the message. I managed to make my feet move and I got in the car without taking my eyes off the message on my phone. I re-read it twine just to make sure that I'm not seeing things, I'm definitely not seeing things. That is a message from Seth Rollins or maybe someone pretending to be Seth Rollins...

Regardless my fingers move across the screen of my phone with ease and I type back a message. _Hey Colby, thanks for texting me. Honestly I never thought you'd even get a chance to read my letter. I'd love to talk to you on the phone, I finish work at 4. -Rubie_

My heart is racing, I'm not even sure if this guy is actually Colby Lopez or if this guy just magically got hold of the letter I wrote to him. My work day goes slow, while six month old Olivia is napping I sit down and I stare at my phone, no reply. Maybe it was just a hoax, god I must look like a complete idiot to someone.

I finish work and stop off at the grocery store to get some food for dinner and head home. I check my mail and drop it on the kitchen counter as I take out all of the ingredients out of the paper bag to make my dinner and put away the necessary things in the fridge. _Hey Rubie, sorry I didn't reply earlier I've been non-stop all day. I'm just about to grab something to eat and then I'll give you a call. Do you have an iPhone? Maybe we can FaceTime? Sort of curious to see what you look like, I can't find you on Facebook. - Colby_

FacetTme? He must be real if he wants to show me his face, I couldn't keep the smile off my face as I quickly typed a message back. _That all right, I know you're busy... I do have an iPhone. Did you seriously try to stalk me on Facebook? _

I imagine it would be easier to stalk me but yes I did try to find you on Facebook. You wrote your full name and address on the back of the envelope, I'm not that much of a creep so I ruled out turning up on your doorstep pretty much right away lol I'm just getting some food now so I'll FaceTime you when I get back to my hotel room, in about twenty?

I giggle at his message but don't find it alarming that this guy already knows where I live. I shake my head slowly and head down the hallway to the bathroom to check my hair and apply to mascara before I talk to Colby. God it feels weird because I know him as Seth Rollins but I'm talking to him as Colby, the real deal. I brush my blonde hair over my shoulders and applied a little bit of mascara to make my green eyes pop.

The closer it got to twenty minutes the more my heart raced and I considered taking up smoking to relieve the stress. The minute my phone rang and told me there was a FaceTime call coming through I questioned myself, should I answer. I decided to bite the bullet and pressed the accept button and maneuvered my phone in front of me so I could see him. And boy did I see him, I saw the scruffy stubble on his cheeks, I saw the blonde streak in his hair and his toothy grin. His brown eyes widenen as he looked at me carefully and his grin widened as well. "You're beautiful." Were his first spoken words to me.

I couldn't help but smile. "Thank you." I smiled back at him.

"I'm so glad I decided to text you. I'm not even kidding I've been reading your letter over and over again for the last two weeks. I just thought it might be a little creepy calling you, but you've already changed my mind." He grins.

Oh my gosh I don't know what to say to him, I've gone shy. "It not creepy, it would have been creepy if you turned up at my house though." I tell him. My cheeks are as red as a tomato and my heart is still racing.

He chuckled. "Yeah I guess that would be creepy..." He trails off. "So tell me about yourself. What's your middle name? What do you do for work? You've got those nudes set as your screen saver haven't you?" He smirks and my cheeks go even redder than before. I won't lie, I had looked at his pictures more than once, he was impressive.

"I do not have your nude selfies as my phone background!" I object with a giggle. "My middle name is Louise and I work as a nanny." I tell him with a bright smile. The more we talk the more comfortable I feel. We FaceTimed for ages, I'm not sure long but I know that it was definitely over an hour and I was starting to get hungry.

"Can you cook while we talk? I'm not ready for you to leave me just yet." Colby chuckles as I got off my couch and walk over to my kitchen.

"I can try, I have a stand for my phone so I can use it and cook at the same time. What did you eat for dinner?" I ask him curiously as I move my unopened mail to the top of my microwave and set the stand in the corner of the counter and put my phone down.

"McDonalds." He chuckles.

"Is it cheat day or are you that naughty all the time?" I mentally slapped myself as the words left my mouth, that sounded so dirty.

"Oh would you look at that, Rubie Louise does have a dirty mind. I was starting to think you were all innocent." He laughed loudly. I had to stifle a giggle and turned my back on him so I could go to the frisge. "Bend over baby!" He shouted as I opened the fridge and picked out all the indregients I needed to make shephards pie.

"Just because it's there doesn't mean you should gawk at it." I snap back and walk back over to the bench with red cheeks.

"Just because you got it doesn't mean you should wear itty bitty shorts." He chuckles back at me. "What are you cooking?" He asks.

"Shepherds pie." I tell him and laugh at his comment.

"You're the whole package aren't you? You're pretty, you're intellegent, compassiionate, you know what you want and you can cook." He smiled softly at me. "I think I'm gonna have to meet you." He says.

"Well you do know where I live." I tell him with a smirk. God I'm never this flirty!

"Is that an invitation?" He quirks at eyebrow at me and I laugh and shake my head.

"Not just yet." I shake my head.

We talk while I cook and as I move to the other side of the kitchen I move the phone stand so he can still talk to me. When I've boiled the potatoes and made the meat sauce I take the phone off the stand and take it to the living room and sit back on the couch and tuck my feet under my butt. "Hey the doorbell just went, wanna call me back later? Or we could talk tomorrow." I tell him, even though I know who is at the door and I don't want to talk to him.

"You just went pale babe, what's the matter." Colby ignores my suggestion about him calling me back.

"It's nothing just someone I don't wanna talk to but kind of have to." I frown.

"Hmmm..." He stares at me intently and scratches his chin. "You got a boyfriend you're not telling me about?" He raises an eyebrow curiously.

"Ex-boyfriend actually. Look I gotta answer that but I'll text you when he's gone. Ok?" My nerves rise when Colby frowns at me. The conversation will be over and I'll have to deal with the person that's standing at my front door.

"You gonna be alright?" He frowns.

"I'll be fine Colby. I gotta go but I promise I'll message you when he's gone." I tell him with a soft smile.

"Be careful, I'll talk to you soon." He nods his head and I wave at him and we end the call. Two hours and fourty three minutes we talked for, it's a good thing he's got a good paying job. That's gonna be one expensive FaceTime call.

I put my phone down and walk to the front door and that's when the banging starts. "Rubie open the fucking door!" Toby was mad I had kept him waiting too long.

I yanked the door open and Toby waltzed in. "What do you want Toby? You don't live here anymore." I frown as he pushes past me and walks in to my living room.

"I don't fucking care if I don't live here Rubie, when I knock on the door you fucking answer it or we're gonna have problems! Who were you on the phone to?" He asks angrily.

"My brother." I answer cooly.

"Let me see your phone." He snaps angrily.

"Toby we are not together anymore, you were the one that broke up with me. I'm not showing you my phone now get out of my house!" I'm getting angry now and I know that's a bad idea. I know I shouldn't make him angrier than he already is but this dropping around business has been going on far too long. We've been seperated for three months.

"Give me your phone Rubie." He growls.

I gulp and shake my head, he wouldn't be able to get in to it anyway but I refuse to do as he tells me anymore. I know this is going to get me in trouble but if he lays a hand on me a least I can go to the cops and get a restraining order. "No, get out!" I should never have opened the door.

The anger got the best of him and he pushed me against the wall by the front door and put his hand around my neck. "How dare you speak to me like that! Show me your fucking phone." He says angrily.

"Fuck you." I manage to spit out. He let's go of my neck and for a brief second I thought he had come to his senses but I quickly found out I was wrong when his fist connected to the side of my face. He dropped me and left me there, leaving the front door open, anyone could have seen me.

I curled up in a ball and cried, I never thought he would go that far. He had never laid a hand on me before, the worst thing he had done was throw things, not at me but just in general he was an angry man. He was verbally abusive the whole time I was with him, he'd call me fat, he'd tell me that I was worthless. He didn't give a shit about me he just liked my bank account...

Babe is he gone yet? Are you all right? I'm worried, text me back!

Rubie let me know you're ok please!

Rubie?

I sat on the floor balling my eyes out, I was in pain and my eye was starting to swell up. I dialled 911 and asked for police and ambulance before I managed to crawl close enough to the front door to close it and lock it just in case Toby decided to come back. My phone rang just as I had managed to pull myself to couch.

It was Colby.

"Colby?" I sniffed in to the phone.

"Rubie? Are you ok?" He did seem worried.

"No." I sniffed again and the tears started rolling down my cheeks again.

"What happened? Did he hurt you?" He asked with a concerned tone.

"He choked me and punched me in the face." I croaked and started crying again.

"Jesus! Oh my god, call the police babe." He murmured quietly.

"They're on their way now." I cried in to the phone. I still can't believe he did that.

"Son of a bitch." He muttered. "God I wish I was there..." I guess now he didn't know what to say.

"I'll call you when I'm done with the police and stuff. I need to find an icepack." I tell him.

"No just stay where you are, the paramedics will deal with all of that babe. Don't hurt yourself more than you already are."He sighs in to the phone but his voice is firm so I do as I'm told. "Stay on the phone with me beautiful. I've got three days off after the show tonight, can I come see you?" He asks, if none of this had happened I would have said no but I was so emotional right now that I could do with someone to talk to and I had a feeling we were gonna be close.

"Please." I whisper.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ma'am this is the police, we received a call for assistance." There was a knock on the door a few minutes later and I was still on the phone to Colby just talking, my eyes were getting droopy and my head was feeling heavy.

"They're here Colby, can I call you back?" I ask.

"Of course, if you're not feeling up to it just send me a text so I know you're ok. The minute I'm done with my match I'll make my way to you, ok?" I felt silly relying on someone I had never met and had only spoken on the phone to for a few hours but he was comforting and he seemed to care so I accepted that.

"Ok, I'll talk to you soon."

When we ended the call I forced myself to get up and answer the door. There were two uniformed policemen and two paramedics with their medical kits. I let them in and explained to them what happened as the two paramedics looked me over. I gave the police Toby's name and the address of his mom where he was living and then the paramedics walked me down to the ambulancce after I grabbed a few things.

I had grabbed a bag and stuffed in to it my phone, my wallet with my ID and cash for cab to get home. I grabbed my iPhone charger and remembered to turn off the oven. The medics were worried about my eye and also about me possibly having a concussion. Because I had explained to them that I was against the wall when he hit me they didn't want to rule out a concussion or even a bone fracture. I was seen to after about half an hour of waiting at the hospital, they did all sorts of scans and tests and decided that it was necessary that I stay in the hospital over night for observation.

The nurse brought me a sandwich, a glass of water and some painkillers and left me by myself after watching me take the medication. I picked up my phone the minute she was gone so I could message Colby and let him know what was going on.

Thank you for talking me through everything tonight Colby, it means a lot. I'm at the hospital now and they're keeping me over night for observation. I think I have a concussion? Good luck in your match tonight, I'm a bit excited to see you tomorrow xx

My night was littered with horrible visions of Toby and his attack on me, I was in a lot of pain and one nurse took the time to sit with me and just listen to everything that I babbled on about. She didn't tell me until she was leaving that her shift had ended when she had come in to check on me. She had been in my room for a good two hours just sitting in the chair next to my bed just listening.

The morning was a little better, I didn't go in to a coma and the swelling had gone down a little bit and I could finally see out of my eye. The nurses were a little hesitant to give me a mirror but I managed to convinve one nurse that I would be fine and I wasn't too worried about the damage he had done. Boy was I wrong, the bruising around my eye and my upper cheek bone were horrendous and I immediately burst in to tears.

After a few minutes I managed to calm myself down long enough to look in the mirrow again and inspect my face carefully. "Don't worry sweetheart, you'll recover completely. You're lucky he didn't split the skin, if you had needed stitches it would have been far worse." She says as she rubs my back in soothing circles "The doctor will be in to see you soon and then you'll be able to go home. Would you like to have a shower?" She asked kindly.

"Yes please." I nod and walk out of the bathroom and sit on the hospital bed and pick up my phone. During the night I had convinced myself that my concersations with Colby never happened but as I unlocked my phone I realised that I wasn't imagining things and I had been flirting with Seth Rollins and he was coming to see me.

Glad you're at the hospita. I am more than a little bit excited to see you too. I'll be getting in to Chicago at three in the morning so I'll book in to a hotel and catch up on some sleep and I'll call you when I wake up. Get better soo Rubie. xx

When the nurse came back I asked her if she'd be able to find out how long it was going to take for the doctor to come and see me. She noticed the change in my mood immediately and raised an eyebrow at me. "You've perked up quite well in two minuutes, is it a boy?" She smiled knowingly.

"Yeah, he flew all the way from Florida to come and see me." I tell her. I'm unable to keep the smile off my face.

"Well you must be very important to him if he flew all that way. You go have your shower and I'll see about the doctor. When I come back you can tell me all about him." She winks at me and hands me a towel, two small bottles of shampoo and conditioner and a toothbrush and some toothpaste. I thank her quickly and shower quickly just in case Colby calls while I'm in the shower.

I walk back in to the room in the clothes that I was in yesterday which was just a pair of jean shorts and a dark grey tank top. I slip on my flip flops and when I'm done I check my phone, smiling instantly when I realise I'm got a message from Colby.

Morning beautiful how are you feeling? I've just checked out of the hotel and wanted to know if I should be a creep and go to your house or if you're still in the hospital?

I'm feeling a little better today, I've got painkillers and hot doctors :p I'm at Chicago Lakeshore Hospital.

Well you've got your sense of humor back! Lol, I'll be there in about twenty minutes. You gonna tell me what part of the hospital you're in or do I have to tell them I'm the father of the baby? :p

I scoffed loudly when I read that message and looked up as the doctor walked in to my room and chuckled when he saw that I was packed up and ready to go. He did the once over and then decided that I was good to go and said that when my ride was here to pick me up that I was free to go. He made me sign some papers and wished me a speedy recovery and left.

Just like last night I was again nervous because of Colby. But this time it was more intense. This time I was going to meet my favourite wrestler in the flesh. "Ms. Adams, the father of your baby is here." The same nurse that smiled knowingly at me when she brought me my toiletries knocked on my door and poked her head around the door. I bit my lip, I hadn't had a chance to tell her about him but she could see that I was excited and nervous all in one.

"Tell him I want nothing to do with him." I smiled broadly as she chuckled and rolled her eyes and left the room and Colby stepped in.

"Nothing to do with me? Pfft that's rude!" He scoffed and walked in to the room and closed the door behind him. "Hey beautiful." He smiled broadly at me and walked over to me. I stood up and walked a little closer to him and he wrapped his arms around my waist and I buried my head in to the crook of his neck.

"I didn't think you were actually going to tell anyone that you were the father of my child." I giggled in to his neck.

"I didn't think you would tell the nurse that you wanted nothing to do with me." He chuckled back. He leaned back and I moved my head from his neck and looked up at him, he was a lot more handsome in real life.

I reached up with one hand and rubbed his stubble with my fingers. "You're really here." I whisper.

"Certainly am." He smiles. "How are you feeling?" He asks as he inspects my bruises closely. This is the first time I've noticed someone looking at them and I immediately feel self-conscious. "Don't do that." He whispers when I put my head down and frown. "Tell you what, if I catch that scumbag before the cops do I'll be famous for things other than nude selfies." He mutters and caresses my cheek softly.

That makes me laugh and I put my head on his chest and wrap my arms tighter around his torso. This is real. I am standing in a hospital room with Colby fucking Lopez. Seth Rollins from the WWE is hugging me and whispering cute little things in to my ear. It's amazing and really weird how quickly things moved from texting, to FaceTiming to standing in the same room listening to him call me beauitful. "Your heart is racing." He whispers.

"I was nervous to see you."

"You don't have to be nervous." He reassures me. "You have no idea how happy I am that I texted you. I didn't think I'd be meeting you the next day but I'm glad I'm here." He tells me. "I have three whole days to look after you and help you feel better." He smiles.

"I'm glad you're real. When I got your first message I thought for sure it was a hoax. I thought someone had found my letter and decided to mess with me." I told him and he laughed.

"Despite popular belief I'm not actually a cocky asshole and even if I don't respond to fanmail, I always read it." He says with a smile. Man I could get used to that smile.

"Oh... so I'm allowed to go home now." I tell him.

"Awesome, you got everything ready?" He asks.

"Yep." I nod and pick up my bag and when I turn around I'm surprised when Colby picks up my hand and slides his fingers between mine. I look down curiously at his hand entwined with mine and then I look at him.

"Too much?" He frowns.

"No, just perfect." I smile at him and my heart starts to race again. He smiles back at me and he leads me through the hospital the way he came and out to the exit where there are a heap of cabs lined up waiting for the next passenger.

We jumped in a cab that was waiting for Colby and I gave the driver my address. Colby sat on the left and I sat in the middle and he held on to my hand the whole way. It was weird how this whole thing started but I can't say that I didn't like it, because I was really enjoying it. I frowned when we arrived at my house, my best friends car was in my drive way.

I had messaged Jenna to let her know what had happened and that I was in the hospital. "My friend is here." I tell Colby as he grabs his things out of the trunk and pulls them up the driveway. Colby noticed my frown immediately and chuckled.

"You don't seem very happy that your friend is here." He commented casually as he walked up the steep driveway.

"I knew it was a bad idea to give her a spare key." I frowned again and Colby laughed.

"I'm sure everything will be fine. I'm sure she's just worried about you." He chuckled.

"Maybe..." I trailed off as I searched through my bag to find my house keys. "I'm warning you now, she's a bigger fan than I am so expect to be tackled." I tell him with a serious tone, Jenna was WWE crazy and The Shield had been her favourite.

"I like meeting fans." Colby grinned back at me and I opened the door and invited him in.

"Rubie! Are you-." Jenna came out of the kitchen and almost tripped over her feet when she saw who had followed me in. "Rubie. Are you aware that Seth Rollins is in your house?" She says calmly as she looks him up and down with a hungry look.

"Jenna this is Colby." I smile at my best friend.

"Um no, that's Seth Rollins." She shakes her head at me and looks down at her outfit and runs her hands through her hair. She's wearing old sweatpants and a white tank top and her hair is in a messy bun sitting on the top of her head.

"No, that's Colby." I smirk as she worries about her appearance.

"We could argue about this all day Rubie so I'm just going to call him Seth Rollins. Do you wanna explain to me why Seth Rollins is in your house Rubie?"

"Not really, do you want to explain why you're in my house?" I ask her and tilt my head to the side curiously. Meanwhile Colby is stood in the doorway watching us curiously with an amused look on his face.

"Not really." I she shakes her head in return.

"Well, if you don't mind I want to get changed..." I trail off and look behind me and smile at Colby. He grins back at me.

"Oh my god! It wasn't Zarah whatever her name is in those pictures it was you!" Jenna accuses loudly and points her index finger at me. My eyes widen and swing my head back around and look at her with wide eyes.

"Um no, that was Zarah..." Colby comments awkwardly.

"My boobs aren't that big." I say casually and walk past her and down the hall so I can get changed out of the clothes that I was wearing yesterday. I hear Colby chuckle.

"Oh my god you're Seth Rollins!" Jenna shrieks loudly and I hear a loud thud when I get to my bedroom door.

"I warned you she'd do that." I yelled from down the hallway.


	3. Chapter 3

Jenna stayed at my house for the rest of the day, she had come over for a reason. She was going to do what Colby was doing, she was going to look after me for the next few days while I got myself back on my feet and recovered. My head was sore from when I banged it against the wall when Toby hit me, my eye was still a little swollen and incredibly bruised and my neck was sore and bruised slightly as well.

"Oh my god am I cock blocking?" Jenna was in the kitchen cleaning up the dishes from the dinner she cooked when she suddenly turned to Colby with wide eyes of horror. She was still calling him Seth Rollins, not Seth but actually Seth Rollins. It was a little bit amusing.

I was sitting on the other side of the kitchen counter on a stool with a glass of water and Colby was standing beside me. My eyes widened and Colby cleared his throat awkwardly. "No." We both answered at the same time

"Sure..." Jenna turned to me and cocked her head to the side. "You haven't even told me why Seth Rollins is in your house Rubie!" She frowned at me and I had to smile.

"It's none of your business." I tell her with a smile and glance at Colby who is forever amused at the witty banter that Jenna and I throw back at each other.

"Fine, but I will get it out of you!" She narrows her eyes and points her index finger at me sending bubbles across the room. "But for now I'll stop cockblocking. Good luck Seth Rollins." She smiles broadly at him. She leaves after hugging me and once again attacking Colby with a hug.

"She's um..." Colby struggles to find a word to describe my best friend and I laugh.

"Clueless? Annoying? Irritating?" I offer with a grin.

"Interesting." He finishes we a yawn.

"Are you tired? I haven't even shown you around the house." I frown and stand up from the stool and take his hand. I lead him down the hall and show him where the guest bathroom is and then where the guest bedroom is, his bags are still by the door. "And this is my room." I open the door and drag him in and sit on the edge of my bed.

"This is nice." He smiles and takes a seat beside me.

We talk for a little while before we both decide to hit the hay, I'm exhausted and even though I'm meant to be on bed rest I've been on my feet all day. "Night Rubie." Colby smiles softly at me and leans down and kisses my cheek.

I rub the spot where he kissed me gently when he closes the door and I hear him walk up the hallway to grab his things. I change in to my pyjamas and hop in to bed after switching off the light.

I'm so glad to be here with you x

My smile is involuntary as I type back a quick reply to Colby's message before I fall asleep.

I'm glad you're here too x

Three days passed far too quickly and before I knew it I was hugging Colby goodbye. The three days he had been at my house were amazing and I wouldn't change anything for the world. He doted on my every need, he wouldn't even let me walk in to the kitchen to make myself a coffee.

"I'll miss you." I tell him. My head is leant against his chest and my arms wrapped around his torso. We're standing at the bottom of the driveway hugging while the cab driver piles Colby's bags in to the back of the cab.

"I think I'll miss you more beautiful. I'm on for five days and then I've got a few days off before we head in to Wrestlemania week. Maybe you can come and see me in Iowa." He tells me softly as he runs his fingers through my hair with one hand and hugs my waist with the other.

"I'd like that." I smiled in to his chest.

Colby refused to let me drive him to the airport because he was worried that I wasn't fit to drive. He's a bit cute.

I'll admit I maybe have cried for like ten seconds after the cab drove off. I really was gonna miss him.

Got to the airport safely, I miss you already.

I miss you too :( have a safe flight, text me when you land.

Five days should have gone slow but I spent most of my time recovering from my injuries and texting Seth. For such a busy guy he sure does text a lot. We FaceTime'd for an hour each night before he went off to his shows and then he'd call me right before I fell asleep while he was driving to the next town. By the fifth day I was so excited that I hadn't even considered how I was getting to Iowa until I got a text from Colby that morning.

Check your mail :)

I did as I was told and grinned like a mad woman when I saw that he had sent me a plane ticket for tonight. It was a flight that had a layover in Chicago and then continued on to Iowa, which was awesome because Colby was gonna be on that flight too. He had organised things well.

It's today! :D

I can't wait to see you babe. Go pack your things and get to the airport ASAP, I'll be sad if you're late! By the way I thought maybe when I go back to work you could come along one night and meet my friends?

That made me think about how fast things were going. I wasn't even sure if Colby was interested in me like that but he sure was giving me all the right signs. Meeting his friends already?

That sounds awesome :) My bag has been packed for three days! I'll see you soon :)

I was beyond excited, while he had been gone Jenna had been coming over after work everyday to see how I was going. I had started to heel up nicely and was in hardly any pain. She was curious to know how I met Colby but I hadn't told her yet, I didn't think she'd believe me. But since there were a few hours before I had to leave for the airport I decided that I'd tell her before I went off to Iowa for the weekend. She didn't even know I was going.

"You going somewhere?" Jenna asked curiously as she walked in to my house with two coffees. My bag was at the door. I grinned at her and she just automatically assumed that I was going to see Colby. "Going on the road with Seth Rollins then." She giggles.

"Not quite on the road but I'm going to his place in Iowa." I tell her with a coy smile.

"Can you pahlease tell me how this even happened?" She practically begged me and handed me a coffee as she sat down on the plush leather recliner in my living room.

"I'll tell you if you start calling him Colby." I tell her with a smirk and sniff my coffee, she knows me too well. Caramel latte.

"Fine, as long as you tell me everything!" She says with a groan and I laugh.

"Well I sent him a letter after the selfie incident." I tell her and she raises her eyebrows like she doesn't believe me. "I'm not joking Jen, I wrote him a letter and told him that if he ever wanted to talk I was there and well, he read it." I was still shocked that he had even seen my letter let alone taken my offer to talk. "He texted me the morning that everything happened with Toby, we were FaceTiming when he rocked up. Jen I'm not even kidding he flew all the way from Florida to come and pick me up from the hospital." I tell her.

"Ok so you wrote him a letter and... are you sure? This sounds impossible to me! Do you still have the first text message?" She asks me while she sips on her coffee.

"Jenna you've seen the way I stare at my phone when I'm waiting for him to message me do you really have to ask if I still have the first message?" My face twists in to a pretzel at how thick my best friend is sometimes.

"You're right, show me the messages. It's not like I don't believe you it's just... well fuck! You had Colby fucking Lopez in your house for three nights the day after you started talking to him. It just seemed like you guys had known each other for ages. I was actually convinced that you knew him the whole time and you just never mentioned it." She admitted with a giggle.

"You really think if I was friends with Seth Rollins I would forget to tell you?" I arch an eyebrow at my best friend and she laughs. I hand her my phone after unlocking it and selecting Colby's messages. I scrolled right up to the first message he ever sent me and smiled and handed my phone to Jenna.

"You're right, sorry." She laughed and went quiet as she started going through the messages. "Oh my god he's so cute with you and he's so flirty." She says while she's scrolling. I look over her shoulder and read along. Even though I've read every single message about a million times already. When I'm bored I just start from the top, by the time I get to the bottom I'm smiling like crazy. When she finishes she hands the phone back to me and grins. "He's taking you on the road to meet his friends? Did something happen while he was here?" She asks with wide eyes.

"No, nothing happened, the most that happened was hugging on the couch." I tell her.

"This is like some fairytale Rubes, this is amazing. Do you think if you meet Roman you can chop off a little of his hair or just like shove him in your suitcase? A photo will do even!" She is quite obsessed with Roman Reigns, it's quite funny.

"I'll see what I can do." I giggle.

"Do you think he'll take you to the Hall of Fame? Maybe you'll get to go to Wrestlemania!" She's starting to get excited.

"Will you chill oh my gosh, we're just friends at this point." I tell her. "We've only been talking for just over a week and Wrestlemania is less than two weeks away." I love my best friend but she's jumping the gun a little bit. "For all I know he might be talking to other girls, my offer in the letter was for someone to talk to." I tell her calmly, as I also remind myself that Colby might not even want a girlfriend after what happened with his ex. Although that disappoints me I have to be realistic about this, I still don't know the full story about what happened with the selfies and I refused to believe that he had cheated on his ex. But what if the subject came up? What if he did cheat on his ex with someone from NXT? I don't know how I'd feel if he asked me to be his girlfriend if it was all true.

If it was true and we did get together what would stop him from doing it again? Ugh I'm jumping the gun here, there's a large possibility that nothing will ever happen with me and Colby. "Rubie Louise I know exactly what you're like when you go quiet," Jenna snapped her fingers in front of me. "I know what everyone says he did and I know that he travels a lot. But seriously I don't think you have anything to worry about, the guy flew from Florida to pick you up from the hospital. Don't go over thinking things before you know what's truly going on. I can see that he likes you and I've only met him once. Just play it out and see where things go." She says and smies at me leaning forward to put her coffee cup on the table in front of us. She gets off the recliner and sits next to me on the couch and wraps her arms around my shoulders and hugs me tight. "You haven't been this happy in a really long time, if he makes you happy I think you should just be happy." She whispers.

I sigh, she's right. I don't know what happened there and unless he wants to talk about I'd like to leave it alone and get to know him. "I'm not sure what I'd do without you Jen."

Have you left yet? We just landed in Chicago and I'm waiting in a cafe attempting to be inconspicuous. I don't think it's working...

I giggled at the picture Colby sent me of him and three young girls around the ages of ten all pulling faces in a selfie. He had a cap on and sunglasses on top of the cap and he was grinning like an idiot.

I'm on my way :)

"He's at the airport, I gotta go." I grin at Jenna and stand up while shoving my phone in my pocket, grabbing my ticket for the plane and my car keys.

"Just remember to have fun, and don't forget to bring back Roman's hair or phone number, I'm not fussy!"


	4. Chapter 4

I parked at the airport and pulled my suitcase out of the car and locked up before getting out my phone and calling Colby. "Yellow?" I had to laugh at the way he answered the phone.

"Blue." I replied as I rolled my suitcase through the parking lot towards the entrance of the airport.

"Are you here?" Colby chuckled.

"I just parked my car and I'm almost to the door. Where are you?" I ask him, I can't keep the smile off of my face even after the conversation I just had with Jenna. But I had decided that I trusted Colby and if anything happened between us I would still trust him. He had done nothing to make me feel otherwise. And Jenna was right, I hadn't been this happy in months. When I was with Toby I was miserable and I thought I was happy after I broke up with him but I was way happier now that I was speaking to Colby. He gave me something to look forward to in the morning.

"I'm still at the cafe, but if you wanna go check in for the flight first, I'll meet you there." He says and I hear the scrape of a chair. "Soo... what are wearing?" He asks and I laugh. "You know so I can spot you easy, it's pretty busy here." He adds with a nervous chuckle.

"I'm wearing a grey maxi dress and my hair is down. Why don't I call you after I've checked in?" I suggest with a giggle.

"Sure, I'm so excited to see you." He says and I can just hear his smile on the other side of the phone.

"Not long now. I'll give you call once I'm checked in." I tell him.

The airport was busy but I managed to get in quickly as I already had my ticket and by the time I had checked in I had spotted Colby standing by a pole with his back facing me. I grabbed my handbag and headed over to him. I was pretty sure it was him, he was wearing the cap that he had on in the picture he sent me. I tapped him on the shoulder and when he turned around he was surprised, I'm not sure he was expecting me but maybe a fan. "Hey beautiful." He smiled brightly at me and pulled me in to a tight hug. I don't think I'll ever get over the way he calls me beautiful.

I hug him back. "Hey." I smile as I lay my chin on his shoulder and hug him back.

"You bruises are almost gone." He says when he lets go of me and takes my hand.

"Yeah I feel better." I nod.

"Welcome to my humble abode." Colby chuckles as he leads me through the front door of his house and closes the door behind us. The trip was easy but poor Colby was exausted from his week of work.

"This is nice." I say quietly as we walk down the hallway. I let out a giggle as a little puppy comes out of nowhere running towards Colby.

"Ah shit." He grumbles but leans down to pick up the fluffy dog. He turns to me with a frown. "Um so this is awkward, Leighla's here. You wanna chill in here while I get her the fuck out?" He tilts his head to the side nervously. How does he know that Leighla is here? He opens a door to his left which looks like his bedroom and leads me in. "I'm sorry I had no idea she was here. I'll get rid of her." He says quietly.

"How do you know she's here?" I ask him.

He looks down at the fluffy dog he's holding. "She took Kevin when she left." He mumbles.

"Oh. Go do your thing, I'll be here when you come back." I smile and sit on the edge of his bed after petting his dog on the head.

He smiles gratefully at me and leans down to kiss my cheek before he head out of the room closing the door behind him. I'm so nervous now, does his ex turn up out of the blue all the time? Clearly she still has a key. Will things always be like this? "GET OUT!" I hear Colby shout angrily.

"Colby I just want to talk to you!" I hear Leighla's voice for the first time. I try to distract myself so I pull out my phone and play with that, but it's no use.

"What part of I've moved on don't you understand?! You were the one that packed up and left after humiliating me over someone hacking my account! I don't want your apology and I don't want you in my house!" Oh well that kind of explains a few things, I guess I don't have to worry about him being unfaithful if something ever happens.

"The new girl is here isn't she?"

"So what if she's here? It's none of your business so take Kevin and get out of my house!"

"Glad to see how much I fucking meant to you Colby, it hasn't even been three months yet and you're already bringing a new girl to the home WE made together! You're fucking pathetic you know that? I love you and I want to be with you but you'd rather play house with some girl who probably just wants your money and your fame!" That hit a nerve, if she knew how we had met she'd probably feel different. I was tempted to open the bedroom door and confront her but I wasn't going to get in to Colby's business.

"This is my home Leighla, it was never yours. The minute I left for work you were back at your house! I'm not playing house with Rubie and she's not like you. You were the one who wanted my fame and money! Just look at what you're wearing! Those jeans? Pretty sure I have a receipt for those for three hundred dollars!" Colby seemed angry now. I heard a frustrated scream and then something smashed. "Leighla give me your keys and get the fuck out of my house before I call the cops!"

There was no more talking but there was a lot of stomping outside the door. And just as I thought the coast was clear the door swung open. "Hope you're happy, you home wrecker!" Leighla Schultz sneered at me before turning on her heel and stomping out the door.

My jaw was on the floor! This girl has never met me before, doesn't know a single thing about me. And even though it's clear that Colby doesn't want anything to do with her I'm a home wrecker... wow. The minute the front door slammed shut Colby was in the bedroom with me. "I am so sorry." He says quietly as he sits beside me on the bed and puts his arm over my shoulder.

"Are you ok?" I ask him.

"Yeah of course I am, I think i'm gonna have to change my locks though." He chuckles. "On the bright side, she left Kevin and she's not getting him back." He laughed as the dog walked in to the room and jumped up on to Colby's lap and licked his face. I giggle as Kevin jumps on my lap and licks my face too. "Aw he likes you just as much as I do." Colby chuckles.

"You want to lick my face?" I laugh.

"I could say so many dirty things right now but I'll be a gentleman." He laughs in reply and kisses my cheek and stands up. "Would you like to see the rest of the house?" He asks and picks up Kevin in one arm and offers me his other hand.

The night goes well and I'm enjoying every minute of being with Colby. He set up the guest bedroom for me and kissed my cheek and bid me good night.

Are you comfy?

Bit cold but the bed is comfy.

My bed is comfier and warmer...

Use your words Colby :)

Come and snuggle with me

I laugh quietly and hop out of the bed and shuffle my way down the hall to Colby's room. "Come here." He says and points next to him. My heart is racing, I'm about to get in to bed with him. I do as I'm told and snuggle up beside him and make myself comfortable by putting my head on his chest and my hand on his stomach. "Better?" He asks.

"Much." I nod my head against his chest and yawn.

"I know I say this a lot I'm so glad you're here." He murmurs as he curls his arm around me and lays his hand on my shoulder. I fall asleep soon after and have an awesome nights sleep. When I wake up in the morning Kevin is sitting beside my face looking at me expectantly. I reach out and pet his head. I look around the room and realise that Colby is gone and there's a note on his pillow.

Gone to the gym I'll be back ASAP we've got lots planned today!

I decided to get up and when I rolled over to see the alarm clock I realised that it was just after eight in the morning. I wondered how long Colby had been gone for but decided not to worry and I walked back to the guest bedroom with Kevin following at my feet. I had a shower and changed in to jean shorts and a flowery spaghetti strapped shirt and slipped on a pair of shoes before heading out to the kitchen and being quite surprised. Colby was in the kitchen with a pair of shorts on and an apron that said kiss the chef and he was making breakfast. I giggled as I walked up to him and kissed his cheek and grabbed the coffee pot beside him to pour myself some. "How did you sleep?" He asks with a grin.

"You were right your bed was comfier." I tell him with a shy smile.

He laughed and when I put my coffee cup down he put down the spatula he was holding and came over to hug me. "How do you like your eggs?" He whispered seductively in my ear and I laughed as I hugged him back.

"That was pretty sexy." I giggled back and added: "Sunny side up please." I let go of him and go sit on the couch with my coffee and Kevin in tow. Colby scoffs loudly but doesn't argue and continues to make breakfast.

"Were you serious about me coming to work with you to meet your friends?" I ask Colby later that night. We spent the day sight seeing in Davenport, in fact I kicked his ass at blackjack at the local casino. I didn't even know that I knew how to play blackjack. But I am $500 richer now.

"Yeah, all I've been doing for the last week is texting you or calling you. The guys know something's up so I told them that if you agreed you would come and meet them at RAW. That's if you want to though..." He says nervously. We've been watching movies all night and currently I have my feet draped over the end of the couch and my head in Colby's lap. He's got hold of one of my hands and his free hand is playing with my hair.

"I'd love to. Jenna requested some of Roman Reigns hair or that I shove him in my suitcase to take home." I tell him with a giggle and Colby rolls his eyes and laughs.

"That sounds about right, not sure how Joe's wife would feel about that though." He chuckled.

"A phone number?" I suggest.

"I might be able to pull Dean Ambrose out of somewhere, you now get him to call her or something? I don't think Jon would mind." He laughs.

"Should I call her and ask her if she approves?" I ask him.

"Yeah I'd like to hear her reaction. Maybe when it happens we can put her on loud speaker and record. If she's ever nasty to you or won't do something for you you can threaten to post it online." He chuckles.

"That's mean." I giggle. "I'd like to be on her side of the phone so I can video her reaction." I giggled and pulled out my phone and dialled her number and put her on loud speaker.

"Rubie!" She answered.

"Hey chicky, I gotta ask you something." I say.

"Ask away bestie."

"So I'm not sure i can get Roman Reigns in my suitcase but would you object to a phone call from Dean Ambrose?" I can't keep the smile off of my face. I know her so well I know exactly what her initial reaction is going to be so I move the phone away from me and Colby as she starts screaming and carrying on.

"Are you fucking kidding me? Rubie! No I would not object to Dean Ambrose calling me!" The commotion from the phone wakes up poor Kevin who was asleep as the side of my legs and he jumps off the couch and runs away. Colby and I both laugh. "Hi Seth Rollins!" She shouts in to the phone.

"Hey Jenna." He laughs.

"You scared Kevin!" I whine.

"Oh my god can we face time please I wanna see Kevin!" She practically shouts. So we switch to FaceTime and Colby calls Kevin back over to us and he sits on my chest and sniffs my phone. "I'm not sure you know how cool this is Rubie, I'm FaceTiming you and Seth Rollins and his little puppy! You're like a little family."


	5. Chapter 5

Mate you need to give your ex a good kick in the ass...

Along with the message that Colby had just got from Jon Good there was a link to an article reporting that Seth Rollins had a new girlfriend and he was beating her. The source? Who better than Leighla Schultz? Colby was pacing the space between the bed and the door in his bedroom while I read the article.

According to Leighla I was cowering in his room when she came to visit. Well isn't that a load of shit? I'm starting to really dislike this woman. I put his phone down and log in to my own twitter account.

RubieAdams89: Thinking LeighlaSchultz should get her facts straight, WWERollins never laid a hand on me!

I was so mad, first she had the audacity to call me a home wrecker when she and Colby had been apart for more than two months and now she was accusing Colby of beating me. Colby hadn't stopped pacing so I got off the bed and put my hand on his shoulder. "Can you help me circulate this? It's not a big, just a big bitch." I smile at him half-heartedly and he frowns and takes my phone.

Colby smiles when he reads my tweet and sits down on the end of the bed with me and reaches for his phone. He does a little typing and then his new tweet pops up on my feed. He's retweeted my tweet and tweeted his own response to Leighla's claims.

WWERollins: wish LeighlaSchultz would leave me and the #amazing and #SoMuchBetterInSoManyWays RubieAdams89 alone. Her claims are as false her tits. #SorryNotSorry

I laughed loudly at his tweet and leaned my head on his shoulder. "That was nasty." I giggled as he slipped his arm around my waist and leaned his head against mine. "Not that she didn't deserve it." I added and he laughed.

I was so nervous, today I was gonna meet Colby's friends in about five minutes. There was hours until the show started but theres a lot to do to produce a live show so Colby had to be there early. We were almost at the arena when Colby reached over from the drivers side of the car and took my hand and squeezed gently. "You nervous?" He asks as he glances at me quickly before looking back at the road.

"A little bit," I nod. "I never thought I'd get to meet you so I never ever thought that I'd ever get to go to RAW with you and meet your friends." I tell him honestly. The last few days with Colby and little Kevin have been amazing. We went to a fair and ate popcorn and cotton candy together. He took me to his favourite pizza place for dinner and we stayed up late watching movies most of the night. I could get used to spending time like that with him.

Leighla had yet to respond to the tweets that Colby and myself had posted but there was a buzz over the internet that was sure to spill out at the show. There were a number of wrestlers who had followed me immediately after Colby had posted his tweet, one of them being Triple H, I freaked out inside. The same website that wrote the article about what Leighla had contacted them about had publicly apologised for not checking their sources and written another article when Colby contacted them to give them the real story. Like the fact that it was Toby who had given me all my bruises. Also the fact that Leighla had once again lied when she told the website that she only saw my bruises because she had come over to visit. She had used her key to come in to the house without permission. I now thought that the whole tweeting thing was hilarious, Leighla hadn't posted anything on twitter, facebook or intsgram since we responded.

"You don't have to worry, they'll love you." He grins at me.

He pulls in the arena out the back and we get out of the car. He grabs his bag from the back of the hire car and we walk through the parking lot. We walk through the halls of the arena and I'm amazed, it's even cooler than I thought it would be. There are crates with equipment everywhere and we even walk past the entrance to the ring. "I'll take you out there before the show starts." He chuckles and we keep walking. Finally we get to a room with his name on it. "I"m special, I get my own locker room." He says as he opens the door and we walk in. It's a simple room with lots of lockers and a bench. There's a bathroom with a shower and a monitor in the corner where the live show is shown. It's not as fancy as I thought it would be. "You look confused." He laughs at me as he chucks his bag in a locker and turns around.

"I thought it would fancier." I tell him.

"Nope, just plain and simple, can't be too fancy seeing as we're at a different venue every night." He explains. "Do you wanna meet my friends?" He asks me. "We'll go see Jon first and you can call Jenna." He suggests as he takes my bag from my shoulder and puts it next to his bag and we leave the locker room. He already knows so much about me, like the fact that I never ever put my phone in my bag. It's always either in my hand or in my pocket.

"That's a good idea." I grin at him.

"Is there anyone in particular that you really wanna meet?" He cocks an eyebrow curiously at me. I think about it carefully I think that the only person I'd be really disappointed if I didn't meet them was some of the divas. I couldn't pick a specific one but I really wanted to Nattie, Paige and Naomi.

"Nattie?" I look up at him and he smiles.

"Good because she wants to meet you. She and Rosa cornered me last week because Jon told them about you." He laughs.

"Does that mean you told him about me?" I tilt my head to the side curiously and he smirks.

"I told two people about you. I told Jon and I told Paul." He says casually. It takes me a while to go through the wrestlers real names before I realise that he's talking about Triple H! He told Triple H about me.

"You told Triple H about me?" My eyes widen, before Seth Rollins came along my favourite wrestler had always been Triple H, he was like my idol.

"Well we work together a lot and I keep staring at my phone when you're not with me so he knew something was up." He chuckles.

"What did you tell him?" I ask him curiously.

"Well I did mention that you're insanely pretty. And you're a good cook, and you're just awesome in general." He mumbles and his cheeks redden. I giggle at his response and shake my head. "You wanna meet him too?" He asks.

"Yes please!" I nod my head excitedly.

"Am I not your favourite anymore?" He pouts as we turn a corner and bump in to the Bella twins.

"Hey Colby!" Brie smiled at him. "Is this your new friend?" She looked at me and smiled kindly.

"Yeah. This is Rubie." I suddenly felt really self-conscious about what I was wearing. The Bella twins are insanely beautiful and they always look good in what they're wearing. I look down at what I'm wearing; a blue long sleeved top with my black leather jacket and a pair of skinny jeans and converse. My hair is out of its normal messy bun and is laying on my shoulders.

"Hey, I'm Nicole." Nikki smiles brightly at me.

"It's nice to meet you." I say and go to extend my hand but they look at each other and then look back to me.

"We hug." They say in unison and engulf me in a warm and friendly hug.

"Can I get in on this please?" Colby grins from the side.

"No." I tell him.

"Yeah we like you." Brie concludes with a laugh. "If you get bored during the show you can come hang out with us. The diva's locker room is down the hall to the left." She tells me when they let go. We say our goodbyes and when we continue walking down the hallway I decide that I'm feeling much better about everything.

"They were nice." I smile.

"They're not that bad." He chuckles.

Finally we reach our destination, the mens locker room. "You stay here, it's a bit feral in there." He chuckles and kisses my cheek and disappears in to every teenage girls dream. A room filled with shirtless and possibly naked wrestlers. I stand there for a while until someone approaches me.

"Are you Rubie?" I look up and I'm met my the amazing grey eyes of Roman Reigns. I'm speechless and I just nod my head. "I'm Joe, are you waiting for Colby? I thought he had his own locker room." He furrowed his eyebrows.

"He's looking for Jon, he told me to wait here." I tell him shakily. He smile softly at me.

"I can fix that." He chuckles and opens the door to the locker room. "Cover up boys there's a lady coming in!" He shouts and my eyes widen, holy fucking shit! I am being led in to the mens locker room at RAW by Roman fucking Reigns! He puts his hand on my back and ushers me in to the room. Colby is standing next to Jon with wide eyes. He quickly scans the room and laughs when quite literally every half naked man covered their nipples with their hands.

Joe rolled his eyes. "People this is colby's friend Rubie." Joe says loudly.

I have to giggle when the whole locker room of guys yelled back. "Hi Rubie." Group effort right there. Colby walks over to me and takes my hand and leads me over to Jon. "Hi Rubie." Jon shouts again as a cheeky smile covers his face.

"Hi." I squeak. I'm feeling a bit overwhelmed right now.

"Wanna go somewhere quieter?" Colby suggests to Jon and he nods.

"Bye Rubie!" The crowd shouts as we walk out of the room.

"That was so weird." I giggled as we walked back through the halls with Joe and Jon.

"Tell me about it..." Colby mutters.

"So Colby said that we were gonna FaceTime your friend and make her faint." Jon chuckles as we walk along.

I smile at the thought of watching my friend faint. "Yeah well her other request was kind of impossible and illegal." I tell him with a laugh and Colby snorts.

"She wanted Rubie to stuff Joe in to her suitcase." Colby snickered.

Jon laughed loudly and Joe did chuckle. "Well I dunno if I'd fit..." He murmurs.

"Even if you did Galina would chop your balls off if you ever left her for a blonde twenty five year old." Colby said as we turned a corner and neared Colby's locker room. I'm pretty sure I was relieved to be out of the other locker room. It was large but there were quite a few guys in there and I felt incredibly out of place and uncomfortable with a room full of shirtless famous guys that I watch on the TV every week.

"So I'm sticking around for the call." Joe joked as we entered Colby's locker room.

"He's seems open to being kidnapped, should we ask him about Jenna's other request?" Colby laughs as he closes the door and sits on the bench next to me. I laugh and nod my head. "She requested a piece of your hair." Colby says and Roman gasps dramatically.

"Nope sorry, no can do." He shakes his head but laughs.

I take out my phone from my pocket and call Jenna via FaceTime. "Are you there yet?!" Jenna didn't even bother greeting me. Colby chuckled and motioned for the other guys to come over to him.

"Yes I'm here, I have a surpirse for you." I smile as her grinning face appears on my screen.

"You managed to shove Roman Reigns in your suitcase didn't you!" She says loudly and Colby laughs. "Hi Seth Rollins." She waves at Colby. Even though she had promised me a few days ago to start calling him Colby she was still sticking with the Seth Rollins thing.

"Not quite, but I think you'll like this surprise." I tell her and the guys stick their heads in to the view of my camera as I move it away from me so she can see everyone.

"Hi Jenna!" The guys say.

"Holy cheese and whiskers it's Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose. Oh my god Rubie you're the fourth member of the shield!" She practically shouts and the guys laugh.

"You weren't kidding, she is a fire cracker." Jon murmurs to Colby.

Eventually Jon takes my phone and he and Joe sit by themselves on the otherside of the room and talk to Jenna who surprisingly didn't faint. "Come here." Colby says to and picks me up like I weigh nothing and puts my on his lap. "That's better." He grins.

I grin back at him and my heart rate speeds up a little. I am more than happy to sit on Colby's lap and wrap my arms around his neck. "This is nice." I smile and lean my head on his shoulder.

"Do you wanna go see the ring?" He asks after a few minutes of just sitting there hugging each other. Joe had not so sneakily turned the phone around so that Jenna could see us hugging.

I laughed before I got a chance to reply to Colby's question because Jon was explaining to Jenna how I met every guy in the locker room. "Joe announced that she was coming in to the room and told everyone to cover up so they all covered their nipples." Colby chuckled. "I am not lying!" Jon said loudly.

"He's not lying Jenna, it actually happened." I call out and then turn to Colby to answer his question. "Yes please." I nod my head and let go of his neck and stand up. He takes my hand and calls out to the guys that we're gonna take a tour and we walk out of the locker room and towards the gorilla.

We walked down the ramp and Colby helped me in to the ring. "It's pretty cool isn't it?" There were people working throughout the arena so we weren't properly alone but it was awesome. I nod my head, I'm speechless. I'm standing in the middle of a WWE wrestling ring! "I have to ask you something." Colby says and takes my hand and pulls me to his chest.

You guys are pretty awesome if you're still reading this. What was your favourite part of this chapter? Mine was the tweet lol. No hate to Leighla I'm sure she's lovely but it in my story, she's the villain. Reviews would make me the happiest person in the world :D


	6. Chapter 6

I couldn't quite read the look on Colby's face as we stood in the middle of the ring. Everything was feeling incredibly surreal right now. I had met Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose and had been in to the men's locker room. I had met the Bella twins and now I was standing in the ring with Colby and he wanted to ask me something. A lot of things went through my head when he said that and my first thought was: oh my god is he going to ask me out? "Ask away." I tell him quietly.

"I was sort of wondering you want wanted to be my date for the Hall of Fame Ceremony." He says nervously. His hands are on my hips and my arms are snaked around his waist.

"What?" Was my intellegent resonse to possibly the best first date ever!

"Oh um I just..." He trails off as he frowns.

"No I mean yes. It's just that's kind of the best first date ever." I grin stupidly hoping that I didn't screw it up. He chuckles and smiles down at me.

"So does that mean yes?" He asks hopefully.

I nod my head a stupid amount of times because I'm excited. "Yes." I tell him.

"Good, because I really don't wanna take my mom again. She tells the most embarrassing stories." He laughs and leans down to kiss my cheek.

"Does that mean that I was your second choice?" I ask him with a frown and he laughs.

"Nope you were still my first choice. If you rejected me my mom was my second choice." He tells with a wide grin. I giggle at him and hug him tight.

"Well aren't they cute." A deep voice chuckles and the ring bounces as another person steps in to the ring. I look up and my idol is grinning at Colby. "Did you ask her to the Hall of Fame yet?" My eyes widen and Paul chuckles when he glacnes at me. How long had he had these plans to ask me? Was it even his idea?

"I said yes." I grin widely.

"Ah good, glad to hear it. I'm sure if you said no we wouldn't hear the end of it. You've got him wrapped around your finger without even knowing it. It's great to put a face to the name. I'm Paul." He smiles at me and extends his hand. I smile back and shake his hand and peak over his shoulder to see his wife standing behind him. "And that's Steph." He says.

"Hi Rubie." She says.

"Hello."

My week without Colby was incredibly busy and his week was busy too, there was lots to do in WrestleMania week so we didn't get a lot of time to talk like we had the week before. I had been working all week and now that is was Friday after work me and Jenna were hitting the shop to try and find me a dress for tomorrow night. "So what do you want to wear?" Jenna asked casually as we walked through a gown shop gawking at the ridiculous prices for dresses that had an ounce of class.

"Bikini, Jenna. What do you think?" I roll my eyes at my best friend and she giggles. I glance at her curiously and see that she's looking down at her phone. "Is that Jon?" I ask with an arched eyebrow. Before I left for Chicago on Tuesday morning Jon had practically begged me to give him Jenna's phone number. She almost died when he called her out of the blue during the week.

"Yep." She smiled shyly at me and I began to get curious. I leaned over and she moved her phone away so I couldn't see what she was giggling about.

"Um excuse me, you would not be flirting with Dean Ambrose if it weren't for me. What are you so giddy about?" I frown.

"Oh nothing." She says and walks away from. I am now more determined than ever to get her phone so I can see what he's saying to her or what it is she's saying to him. Colby said that Jon's been glued to his phone all week and the other single guys are asking if I have more single friends. I drop it for now and when she puts her bag down to pull out a dress from the rack we're looking at I snatch her phone and run away.

Wanna come to Vegas? We can elope haha

"Rubie!" Jenna whines as she tried to get her phone back and I laugh loudly and scroll through the messages.

"Elope?" I arch an eyebrow as I hand Jenna back her phone and she frowns at me. I grin widely at her.

"You bitch." She whines as she hands me the dress she just picked out. I look carefully at the dress she's just handed me. It's a deep blue floor length strapless gown with a cinched waist with little diamonds or what appear to be diamonds under the bust. It's beautiful. "Do you like it?" Jenna asks as she shoves her phone down her bra so I can't get to it again.

"It's the only one that I've seen so far that I like." I nod my head and look around the store. "I think I wanna try it on." I tell her. So we find a shop keeper and she directs us to the dressing rooms.

"Have you looked at the price tag yet?" Jenna asks curiously as I walk in to a small room and close the door behind me.

"Nope. I don't want to..." I tell her with a laugh as I slip off my flip flops and shimmy out of my denim skirt. I take of the top that I was wearing and pull the dress on. I open the door and turn around and Jenna zips me up.

"Close your eyes and I'll guide you out here so you can see it in the big mirror." Jenna says and she takes my hand as I close my eyes. "Ok open." She says and when I do I'm gobsmacked, it's amazing. It fits perfectly. It's not too fancy but just fancy enough for the Hall of Fame. "Do you like it?" Jenna is grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

"I love it." I tell her with a giddy grin.

I hadn't seen any other dresses that even compared to this so I was pretty certain that this was the one. "So I'm pretty sure that if Colby is going to jump on you before you even get to the ceremony. You look amazing." God I love my best friend, she's a confidence booster. "Take your hair out and I'll take a picture." She says and pulls her phone out of her bra. I do as I'm told and take my blonde hair out of it's messy bun and brush my fingers through it and arrange it so it's flowing over my shoulders.

"I'm sending that to Jon, I'm gonna tell him to show Colby." She says with a grin.

I take this opportunity to have a heart to heart with my best friend as I walk back in to the change room and get back in to my normal clothes. "So what's going on with Jon? Are you guys just flirting through text?" I ask as I hang up the dress neatly before pulling my skirt back on.

"I'm not sure, he's awesome but I don't think he's a one woman kind of a guy." She replies.

"Well you're not exactly a one guy type of girl either. What's the problem? Are you telling me that you wouldn't hook up with him if you had the chance?" I'm surprised at Jenna, I know exactly what she's like. She's young, she wants to have fun and she is no where near ready to settle down. She likes to get drunk, she likes to hook up with guys. She likes to be wreckless so I don't understand why she's worried about Jon being a one woman kind of guy.

"I think I'm sick." She jokes.

"No seriously, do you think you could see yourself in a relationship with him?" I ask her curiously. I've known Jenna since we were eight years old and I'm pretty sure that she's only ever had one serious boyfriend and that lasted a whole four months before she started getting wreckless again. She just can't keep it in her pants.

"He's Dean Ambrose, Rubie. Every single girl that watches the WWE can see themselves in a realtionship with him. I just happen to be someone that he talks to on a regular basis now." It seems to me like Jenna is avoiding answering my question so I come to the conclusion that she's in love with him.

I come out of the dressing room and smirk at my best friend. "You're in love with him aren't you." I accuse.

"What? Oh my god Rubie, I can't believe you just said that! I've never even met the guy before! I am far from in love with him I just don't want to screw it up. I like him but I am definitely not in love with him." She says.

"But he wants to elope." I laugh as I take the dress and we head to the check out. I still don't know how much the dress is going to cost me but it's Friday and I just got paid and last weekend I won $500 at the casino with Colby.

"And I'm sure if given the opportunity Colby would like to elope with you. This shopping trip is about you today, so I refuse to utter one more word about Jon." I roll my eyes and I'm rather surprised that the dress that I bought didn't cost me all of my casino winnings and this weeks pay. So I still had enough money to get shoes.

We stop for a bite to eat and coffee before we start shoe hunting and I've officially dropped the subject of Jon Good because Jenna is sticking to her word and not uttering another word about him.

I hope you got that dress, you looked beautiful.

I look up at Jenna after I read the message from Colby and grin at her. "Good choice on the dress, Colby likes it." I tell her and she smiles.

"Good, I hope he appreciates how much effort you're putting in to the best first date ever." She mutters and takes a sip of her smoothie.

"Are you jealous?" i smirk at her.

"No... you know I don't do dates." She frowns.

"But you'd like to wouldn't you?" I smirk again and she looks up and narrows her eyes at me.

"I would go to the Hall of Fame Ceremony with JBL if I had the chance." she informs me.

I did, now I'm shopping for shoes. I'm so excited. Have you got your suit?

"Oh my god, we should get our nails done!"

Saturday morning and I was up early and packing last minute things so I could get to the airport in time for my flight. I had my dress organised, I had found the perfect pair of shoes and i had booked in at a hairdresser to get my hair done before I met up with Colby at the hotel.

I grinned widely as I decided that I had everything and that I was ready to go. I piled my bags in to the car and headed for the airport. I had this unsettled feeling in my stomach the whole day. The minute I left the house I started to feel nervous, my first date with Colby and he was taking me to the Hall of Fame! That was something to be nervous about.

Colby put my name on his hotel room so when I finally arrived at the hotel I checked in and put my stuff upstairs. My stomach was filled with butterflies and I hadn't heard from him all day apart from a good morining message. His day was jam packed full of media so I wasn't expecting him to take the time to message me. He told me that he'd be at the hotel at around six o'clock to get ready.

I got a cab to the hair salon I had booked in to and got my hair washed, cut and colored before the lovely girl who was doing my hair curled it and pinned half of it up for me. I felt silly with done up hair while I was walking around California in skinny jeans and an off the shoulder grey shirt.

By the time I had got my hair done a few hours had passed and there was only an hour before Colby was going to be at the hotel. So I got a coffee from Starbucks and made my way back to the hotel. I decided that while I was waiting for him to come back I'd do my make-up.

I was sitting in front of the mirror doors of the closest when the door opened and Colby lugged all his stuff in, including his suit. I turned my head to the door and he stopped in his tracks and looked at me curiously. "Hey." I grinned at him. I hadn't seen him all week and even though we had spoken on the phone and FaceTime'd I still missed him. I had just started on my make-up so I had only just covered my face in foundation.

"You look beauitful." He grinned at me. My heart flutters every time he says that I'm beautiful. I get off the floor and walk over to him and he drops his bags.

"I missed you." I mumble in to his neck and he sighs happily and hugs me tightly.

"I missed you more." He says softly. "Look at you all done up, you look amazing." He says when we lets go of me and closes the hotel door.

"Thank you." I smile and kiss his cheek before go back to my make-up. The ceremony starts at seven thirty so Colby has just over an hour to get ready. "Get ready, I wanna see your suit." I tell him and sit back down in front of the mirror door and continue with my make-up.

"Yes ma'am." He nods with a broad smile and gathers his things to get ready.

I apply some blush to my cheeks, clear lip gloss, mascara, and dark blue eye shadow to match my dress. Colby showered quickly and when he came out he was dressed in a dark blue suit which matched my dress really nicely. He was wearing a black shirt and he was doing up a dark blue tie when he walked out. "You look handsome." I tell him when I stand up and put my make-up bag back in to my suitcase.

"Yes I do." He smirked.

I rolled my eyes and went over to the door when someone knocked. "Hi Rubie!" Jon grinned widely at me as he stepped in to the hotel suite with Joe and who I am assuming is his partner behind him. Jon is like the male version of Jenna, it's unreal.

"Hey Jon," I smile. "Hi Joe." I smile at him too as he and his lady walk in. Of course I knew it was Galina but it would be a bit creepy if I acted like I knew her.

"Hey Rubie, this is Galina." He says as he hugs when when he passes. To my surprise Galina is just as friendly and hugs me too and we strike up a conversation. "So you scrub up alright but are you wearing jeans to the ceremony?" Joe arched an eyebrow and then looked at his watch.

"Oh right!" I almost forgot to get dressed! I picked up my things to go with my dress and went in to the bathroom to get changed. I opened the door a few minutes later with a problem. "Um Colby? Can you come here a minute." I poked my head out the door of the bathroom and rolled my eyes when Jon not so quietly told him to go get some.

"What's up?" He asks as I open the door so he can get.

"Will you zip me up?" I ask as he closes the door behind him.

He nods his head and I turn around and lift my hair out of the way. His fingers graze my back slightly as he pulls the zipper up and I get tingles across my skin. When he's done He leans over and puts his chin in to the crook of my neck. "You look stunning." He murmurs in to my ear.

"Thank you. You look very handsome." I tell him as I move my way around so I'm facing him.

"IT DOESN'T TAKE THAT LONG TO ZIP UP A DRESS COLBY!" Jon is so much like Jenna it's kind of scary. Colby chuckles and kisses the top of head and walks out of the bathroom and shuts the door behind him.

I slip on my shoes and put on a bracelet and double check my make-up, I'm ready for my first date with Colby. I step out of the bathroom and both Joe and Jon whistle. "Oi." Colby sends a glare to Jon and Galina slaps her husband on the arm.

"I am allowed to appreciate." Joe frowns.

"Ok stop gawking at my woman, let's go." Colby grumbles and walks over to me and takes my hand. His woman? Um...

**Reviews make me a happy writer :D **


	7. Chapter 7

I rolled over in the morning and checked the alarm clock. It was ten AM and the other side of the bed was empty, which I guess was normal. I sat up and stretched, I couldn't keep the smile off of my face. Last night had indeed been the best first date I had ever been on. Colby was so sweet and introduced me to everyone that walked past. He even introduced me to Hulk Hogan! That was by far one of the coolest things in the history of cool.

I looked around the room, I wasn't sure what was happening today so I just got up and went to the bathroom. When I came out I spotted something on Colby's pillow. I picked up an envelope and opened it carefully. I was a little confused.

I don't want to spring this on you but you're sitting next to Galina, Joelle and my mom tonight :)

My jaw dropped, in the envelope there was a backstage pass and a ticket to WrestleMania. Well shit, that sure is one way to meet someone's mom. I just stared at the small piece of paper over and over again. I'm sitting next to his mom. I didn't even know that I was going to WrestleMania, in fact I thought I would be going home. Well after that bombshell I picked up my phone.

Did you get my note?

I did, thanks for the warning!

Haha sorry, I wanted to surprise you with the ticket. I've told my mom all about you so when I finish this signing I thought we'd go out for a late lunch with Joe, Galina, Joelle and my mom. sound good to you? No pressure lol 3

... I don't like you very much right now :/

Aw don't be like that, I'm sorry. She's lovely and she didn't like Leighla so I know she'll like you, you're 768398575 times better than her haha gotta go sign stuff. I'll message you when I'm on the way back. I gave Galina your number so she might bring Jojo over for a bit :)

Holy crap, what the hell do I do? I feel like this is way too soon to be meeting Colby's mom but I don't really have a choice in the matter. It's not like he's asked me to be his girlfriend or anything, although I don't think that is too far off happening.

The first thing I do is call Jenna. "HELP ME!" I squawk in to the phone when she answers, the only thing she does is laugh.

"What exactly do you need help with Bestie? From what I heard from Jon, your date was amazeballs and you got some in the bathroom before you left for the ceremony." She giggles from the other side of the phone and I scoff loudly. If I had got some, she would have known last night.

"I did not get any thank you very much. But I seriously need your help!" I whine in to the phone.

"Well tell me what you need help with, Rubie." Jenna whines with the same tone.

"I'm going to WrestleMania and I'm sitting next to Colby's mom." I tell her and as the words leave my mouth I begin to realise how real this is becoming. I met Toby's mom after like seven months of dating. This is moving really quick.

"Oh my god really? Wow!" Jenna seems to have missed the point of why I'm panicking so much right now. In just a few hours I'm going to meet Colby's mother!

"Yes I am going to WrestleMania, now even though that's amazing I've known Colby for like a month. And I'm meeting his mom!" I stress to her as I pace the hotel room nervously. I keep thinking about what I should wear, how much Colby has told her about me and if she knows what happened when Leighla found out that Colby had moved on. the thing that made me nervous was that Colby said that his mom didn't like Leighla. What mother likes their sons choice in women?

"Oh! Oh um... dress nicely and smile! And don't tell her about getting some in the bathroom!" Jenna giggles.

"Jenna!" I whines.

"Rubie meeting Colby's mom isn't a big deal, it's actually pretty cool. Obviously he likes you enough to introduce you to his family." This calms me a little and then there's a knock on the door.

"Thanks Jen, I gotta go. I'll call you a bit later." I tell her and we end the call and I walk over to the door in my pyjamas and yank the door open. Galina and a lovely little girl are standing at the door.

"Hi! I'm Jojo!" The little girl waves at me and grins. She's adorable.

"Morning Rubie." Galina smiles.

"Hi guys, come in." I tell them and open the door wider so they can come in.

"You're pretty. Uncle Colby won't stop talking about you." Jojo giggles as she runs past my legs and jumps on my bed. Galina smiles softly and walks past me.

"Thank you, I think you're pretty too." I smile at the little girl on my bed.

"We thought we'd come over and prepare you for lunch." Galina grins as I close the door and follow them in to the room. Galina takes a seat on the couch and I walk over to the bed where Jojo is sitting and sit beside her. I really like Galina she's so sweet and Joe is crazy about her.

"Thank you that would be great." I laugh.

"Uncle Colby's mommy is really nice. She brings me cookies." Jojo says.

Ok I've known this little girl for about two minutes and I'm already in love with her. She's adorable! So we sit in the hotel room for most of the morning and chat about Colby and what's going on with us. We switch on the TV for Jojo and she sits happily watching a kids movie while Galina tells me about Colby's mom. A lot of what she said calmed me down and by the time Colby got back to the hotel Galina and Jojo were gone to get ready for lunch and I had just hopped out of the shower. "I could get used to coming home to this." Colby grins wide as I walk out of the bathroom in a towel.

"Hey." I smile and crouch down by my bag to get out something to wear.

"You're not mad at me are you?" He says as he drops his things on the floor and flops face down on the bed.

"No?" I arch an eyebrow at him curiously.

"I was just worried that maybe you were mad at not giving you a lot of notice about my mom coming." He says casually as he rolls over and looks up at the ceiling putting his arms under is head.

"I'm not mad, Galina and Jojo have been here all morning and from what Jojo says your mommy is really nice and she brings cookies." I giggle as I head back over to the bathroom with my yellow sun dress and a pair of strappy sandals to go with it.

I get dressed quickly and when I'm not naked I open the bathroom door but stay inside so I can do my make-up. "She makes the bestest cookies ever." Colby chuckles from the bed.

"I do like cookies." I say as I spray my hair with a bit of hair spray and decide to let it dry wavy.

Colby sits up when I walk out of the bathroom and smiles at me. "You always look so pretty." He says and stands up just enough so I'm in reach and pulls me over to him and sits back down on the bed.

At lunch my nerves start to come back, I know after talking with Colby that it isn't a big deal and his mom is looking forward to meeting me but I just can't help but feel nervous. Colby and I have only known each other for a few weeks and now I'm meeting his mom. I haven't even told Colby about my family situation or lack of. Colby grips my hand and we hop out of the rental car and walk towards the restaurant we're meeting Joe, Galina and Jojo. His mom had called to say that she was running a little late. It was the day of WrestleMania so the whole city was pretty busy.

"What if she doesn't like me? You haven't even told me her name!" I whine as I squeeze Colby's hand nervously.

"Will you chill out, I'll buy you a margarita or something. Sheesh. Her name is Margaret and she will like you just as much as I do, if not more." He says soothingly as he squeezes my hand in return. We spot Joe and Galina sitting at a table with Jojo who has a coloring book. "And it's good that Jojo is here because then she'll see how amazing you are with kids." He grins and leads me over to the table.

"Yay Rubie!" Jojo cheers when Joe leans down to whisper in her ear as we approach the table.

"Hi Jojo." I giggle and watch as she climbs over her dad to come and squish herself between me and Colby.

"Uncle Colby is Rubie your new girlfriend? Can I call her Aunty Rubie?" She sure is a curious little thing but I have to laugh, she's too cute.

"Joelle didn't I tell you that you weren't allowed to ask Uncle Colby that?" Joe quirks an eyebrow at his little girl and she frowns. Jojo instantly eases my nerves so I don't even need that margarita that Colby offered me as we were walking in to the restaurant.

"Sorry daddy. But I like Rubie eleventy-seven more times than um mommy what did you say her name was again?..." Jojo trails off and Galina's eyes widen, I immediately assumed that Galina had her own name for Leighla. Seth looked up at Galina with an amused look on his face and Roman looked just as horrified as Galina. "Oh that's right you said she was a troll doll!" Jojo cries loudly and I'm pretty sure half the restaurant stopped what they were doing to look over at our table.

"Joelle!" Galina cries.

I snicker because I don't think that Galina is wrong. Colby on the other hand is laughing his ass off. "Close enough." Colby laughs.

When Colby's mom turned up she sat next to Galina and smiled at me. "You must be Rubie, I've heard a lot about you." She says and reaches across the table to shake my hand.

"I'd like to say that Colby has told me a lot about you too but he hasn't said much. Jojo on the other hand was quick to tell me that you make great cookies." I giggle. Colby's mom is friendly and she doesn't have that judgemental glare that Toby's mom had the first time we met. I feel comfortable.

"Colby..." Margaret frowns at her son.

"Sorry ma."

"Um accuse me Uncle Colby's mommy but do you have any cookies?" Roman chuckles as his daughter kneeled on her knees in the booth we were sitting at and leaned over the table to tap her hand.

Hey guys sorry this is late. I've been amazingly busy this week and ontop of that I've been in the hospital with something that could either be appendicitis, gall stones or absolutely nothing. I'm also sorry it's so short but isn't Jojo cute? haha


	8. Chapter 8

My breath caught in my throat as Seth Rollins' music sounded throughout Levi's Stadium. My eyes immediately went to the stage and I saw him run quickly down the ramp and slide in to the ring. My heart beat quickened and we all watched as he cashed in his Money in the Bank briefcase.

I watched in silence in the front row as he curb stomped Brock Lesnar, I watched as he tried to do it again and got caught and was put in to position for an F5. I cheered loudly when Roman Reigns speared Brock and I lost my shit when Seth Rollins delivered the last curb stomp of the night and pinned Roman for the three count and the WWE World Heavy Wight Championship. Both myself and Colby's mom were on our feet in seconds as we watched Colby's reaction. He grabbed the title and slid out of the ring and before running up the ramp and swinging the title above his head he walked over to me, dropped the title and grabbed my cheeks and kissed me passionately.

I kissed him back and he grinned at me when we parted and leaned his forehead against mine. He kissed me once more, softly and then hightailed it up the ramp and proceeded to celebrate by swinging the belt above his head.

I sat back down and tried to calm down, I was so proud of him, he hadn't menetioned anything about getting in the ring twice. Poor JoJo was a little upset because her daddy didn't win but she was more than impressed with how much he had managed to bloody Brock up. "It's alright JoJo, you know that Daddy will win the title one day. Today just wasn't his day." Galina leans down to tell her little girl.

"I know mommy. I'm happy for Uncle Seth." She grins. "Rubie can I call you Auntie Rubie now?" She looks up at me curiously and I giggle and nod my head.

"You can call me whatever you like sweetheart." I tell her and glance next to me and smile at Colby's mom.

Backstage after WrestleMania and things were just as busy as they had been before the show and during the show. Colby was busy with interviews and media for a while so I decided to go and find Jon. He had been powerbombed through a ladder and I thought that Jenna would be super worried. I spotted the not so intimidating Randy Orton in the hallway. "Hey Rubie, how did you like the show?" He asks with a friendly smile.

"It was amazing." Surely he had seen the kiss? I had chosen not to over think it, he was happy that he had won. I also chose not to think about it too much because I had just had my first kiss with Colby on Live television in front of 76, 976 people plus all the people watching live. That right there was a little overwhelming.

"So you and the champ huh?" He smirks.

"Yup." I nod my head, it's not something I really want talk about but I guess it's going to be something that people will talk about. "Hey do you know where Dean Ambrose is?" I ask him changing the subject quickly.

"Yeah I'll take you there if you like. You friends with him?" He asks as he pushes himself off the wall he was leaning against and leads me down the busy hall.

"Yeah sort of. He's talking with my best friend and because she's not here tonight, I think she'd feel better if I checked on him and made sure that he doesn't have a broken back." I tell him. I know the look on his face and I roll my eyes and add: "No I don't have any other friends that are single." I tell him and he laughs.

"Good to know. If your friend decides that she doesn't like Ambrose anymore ler me know." He jokes.

"I'll let her know, Jon wasn't even her first choice, but Roman Reigns is married." I laugh in return.

"Of course, it's all in the hair." He chuckles.

"How did you know?"

"Rubie, even I like his hair. It's beautiful." He rolls his eyes sarcastically. We keep walking and it's silent for a while before he starts talking again. "So how did you meet Colby?" He asks curiously.

"Um well..." I'm sort of surprised that not everyone knows how we met. "I sent him a letter after that whole nude selfie incident." I tell him slowly. "I left my number and he texted me." I add.

"Well, that's a good way to meet your future boyfriend." He chuckles.

"It happened really quickly. The day after we started talking he flew all the way to Chicago to come and pick me up from the hospital." I tell him.

"Oh yeah I read in an article that your ex bashed you up. You still having trouble with him?" He asked curiously as we stop outside a door.

"Nope, he hasn't made contact since." I shake my head.

"Good, well Jon should be in there. Tell Colby I said congrats." He says with a smile and kisses my cheek and walks off. I stand there for a moment just smiling to myself, Randy Orton is pretty cool. I shake off my star struck feeling and knock on the door and open it when someone yells come in.

"Hey." I smile, Jon is laying on a bed with his ribs wrapped up. "How you feeling?" I ask him with a half-hearted smile. Where we were sitting was right near where he had been powerbombed through the ladder. Poor little JoJo was worried about her Uncle Deanie.

"Like a million bucks." He grinned sarcastically.

"You look it. Thought I'd come check on you and let Jenna know that your back isn't broken." I giggle and sit on a plastic chair beside the bed.

"Thanks, I'm fine though. Just a bit banged up." He says. "So I saw that kiss." He changed the subject and I laugh and shake my head. It hasn't even been an hour since that happened and already a handful of people have mentioned it to me.

"Yeah, I wasn't expecting it." I smile stupidly at him.

"No one knew he was cashing in, glad one of my brothers won though." He smirks. "So can you tell me what the hell is going on with Jenna?" He asks with a confused look and now the conversation has taken a twist because I don't have a fucking clue what he's talking about.

"Um I'm not sure, what's going on?"

"Well I asked her to come tonight and she told me she was busy?" He says with a frown. Oh! Well this is news to me, I hadn't heard a thing from Jenna and I had spoken to her twice today. Once in the morning when I was freaking out about meeting Colby's mom and then when lunch was over and Colby had gone to the arena to get ready for the show.

"Really? She didn't even tell me that you asked her to come." I frown. "That's not like her at all." I'm really quite confused because Jenna and Jon have been talking for almost as long as long as I've been speaking to Colby.

"Yeah I didn't think so, she mentioned a week ago that it would be her dream to go to WrestleMania but then when I asked her she got distant and said that she was busy." He frowns in return. I started to wonder if maybe Jenna had gotten cold feet. She was a bit funny a few days ago when we were talking about the whole Jon situation and then refused to keep talking about it.

"How much do you like her?" I cock an eyebrow curiously at Jon.

"More than I should. I've never met the girl but I want to." He grumbles.

"I think she's got cold feet. We were talking about you the other day when we went dress shopping and she seemed a bit worried that maybe you weren't a one woman type of guy." I mention. I don't want to offend him but it seems like he likes Jenna.

"Well she's not exactly a one man type of girl now is she?" Jon quierks an eyebrow at me and chuckles. "I've heard the stories, and she's got nothing to worry about. If it happens it happens, I don't cheat. I do respect women." He mutters to himself.

"Do you want me to tell her?" I ask him curiously.

"Yeah that would be good. I at least wanna meet the girl." He tells me with a crooked smile.

"Alright, I'll let her know." I smile. "You did great tonight, I'll see you later." I grin at him and pat his shoulder and walk out of the room and head back the same way that Randy had lead me and towards where Galina, Joelle and Colby's mom were when I left them. The celebrations have died down a little and Colby has finished his interviews and what not and is free to celebrate with his family and friends. He's hugging and talking to his mom when I arrive.

"There you are. Someone told me that Randy kidnapped you." He grinned at me when I tapped him on the shoulder. He immediately pulled me in to a tight hug. I smiled brightly and hugged him back.

"He didn't kidnap me, I went to see Jon to make sure his back wasn't broken." I tell him with a giggle. "You did amazing." I smile brightly at him and he smiles back at me and turns to a crate and picks up his title with one hand and lays it on his shoulder.

"Thank you." He says and kisses my cheek. He turns around to the group of people who we are currently ignoring and says: "I'll see you guys later." And moves his hand from my waist and takes my hand sliding his fingers between mine and squeezing gently. He pulls me down the hallway and we make our to his dressing room. "Did you enjoy the show?" He asks.

"I did, I especially enjoyed what happened after you won." I smile.

"Spur of the moment, you're not mad that our first kiss was in front of the whole world?" He cocks an eyebrow curiously as he opens his door and leads me in.

"I'm not mad but I'd prefer for the rest of those kisses to be in private if you don't mind." I look up with him with a goofy grin on my face and he chuckles.

"Absolutely." He nods and puts his brand new title on the bench of the locker room and pulls me close him. "I'm glad that you were here to see me win." He says softly and wraps his arms around my waist.

"I'm glad you didn't spoil the surprise."

"Let me have a shower and we'll go out and celebrate with everyone." He says and kisses my nose and lets me go. I nod my head and he goes off in to the bathroom after gathering all his things and I sit down on the bench and pull my phone out of my pocket. I need to call Jenna and find out what the hell is going on with her.

"Oh my god your first kiss was on TV at WrestleMania!" She practically shouts in to the phone when she answers. It could have been her getting a kiss from Jon but no, she was 'busy'.

"Why did you tell Jon that you were busy when he asked you to come to WrestleMania?" I ask immediately ignoring her greeting.

"What?" Her attitude immediately changes.

"I just spoke to Jon and he asked me what the hell was up with you? He told me that you said that going to WrestleMania was like your dream and then when he asked you; you got distant and cold." I explain. It's not that I'm angry at her I'm just confused. Coming to WrestleMania and sitting in the front row is one of her dreams and I still don't quite understand why she said no. I know what her ritual is on WrestleMania day. Rewatch RAW and SmackDown the night before. Make punch to sip on while we're watching, and make sure that all phones are turned off and the speakers are turned up. The only thing she could have been busy doing was actually watching WrestleMania on the TV!

"I, um, Rubie I freaked out. I like him a lot but I don't even know the guy. We've only spoken on the phone and I don't even know if he likes me as much as I like him. You know what I'm like, I've never felt like this before. I don't wanna fuck it up." She says with a sigh.

"Ok then, but just for future reference, he likes you too." I tell her.

"Oh my god, did he tell you that?" She gasps dramatically.

"I wouldn't say it if he didn't tell me, Jenna. He wants to meet you." I say.

"Well fuck, I could have gone to WrestleMania." She mutters under her breath and I can't help but laugh. "Ok so now that we've got that out of the way is he ok?!" She shouts and I move my phone from my ear.

"Yes Jenna, he's fine. He looks pretty banged up but when I went to see him he told me that he felt like a million bucks." I giggle in to the phone.

"I should text him shouldn't I?" She mumbles.

"Der."

"Thank you for calling me Rubie, you're a good friend." She sighs happily.

"You're welcome." I laugh and we say our goodbyes.

Don't you dare think that I've forgotten about that kiss by the way! We WILL gossip! -j

I laugh to myself and put my phone away and glance at Colby's title. The bathroom door opened and Colby looks fresh and relaxed. "Feel better?" I ask and stand up.

"Much better. Let's take this stuff to the rental and then we'll head out for dinner just the two of us and then we'll catch up with the others for drinks." I can't help but wonder if this is just dinner or if it's a date.

"Like a date?" I look up at him with hopeful eyes.

"Exactly like a date." He smiles back at me and then starts to pack up his things. He piles his things in to the back of the car and then we take off out of town because obviously it's quite busy.

"Where are we going?" I ask Colby as we drive through town and then get on to a highway heading further away from the hotel that we were staying at.

"It's a surprise." He grins at me and then looks back to the road.


	9. Chapter 9

It was beyond me how Colby could still be awake after such a big week and especially a big night. We had gone out to dinner just the two of us and then we went back in to town to celebrate his win and WrestleMania in general with the rest of WWE superstars and divas. It was two in the morning by the time we got back to the hotel room. I was a little bummed because tomorrow I was going home and I knew for a fact that I was gonna miss him.

We snuggled up together in the bed and Colby pulled me close and pressed his lips to my forehead. "I hope you had fun." He murmurs softly.

I smile involuntarily, of course I had fun! I went to WrestleMania and watched Colby win the WWE championship. I definitely had fun! "I had an amazing time," I yawned in to his shoulder. "I'm gonna miss you when I leave tomorrow." I tell him quietly.

"You don't have to go. RAW is here tomorrow so you can stick around and come back to my place after the show. I've got the rest of the week off." He says casually.

"Really?" My eyes widen.

"Of course." He grins.

"Good." I nod my head in to his shoulder and drift off to sleep.

"Ms Adams, I'd like to have a word with you if that's alright?" I looked up from my phone and my eyes widened when I saw the one and only Paul Hayman standing in front of me, and the man that he advocates for and the man that Colby defeated at WrestleMania, Brock Lesnar.

"Um, hi?" I didn't know what to do. Colby was in the office talking with Paul and Stephanie and I was hanging out in catering waiting for him to come and get me. The show didn't start for a few hours and we were gonna go and grab a bite to eat before he had to start getting ready.

"I believe congratulations are in order, your man won my clients title..." I don't know where this is going and to be honest I don't like the tone in his voice, it's a bit condescending and sarcastic. "Now I know that you know that we follow a script. I personally went to Triple H and Stephanie McMahon and asked for you to be included in the script for RAW tongiht. Take a took at this segment and tell me how you'd fit in to it..." He says and hands me a piece of paper with highlighted areas for me to read. I'm curious to say the least but incredibly nervous, Brock is just as intense backstage as he is on the TV.

I read the script quickly and gather that basically they''re going to make Colby give Brock his re-match and then he's going to change his mind. And despite not knowing what Paul Heyman wanted from me I thought for a moment how he could involve me and then I frowned. "No." I shook my head. Whatever it was I didn't want any part of it.

"Now Rubie, I know what you must be thinking and it's not dangerous at all." And that made me scared. "Triple H and Stephanie ok'd it and if it's alright with you we want you to sign this to say that you consent. It would be great if you could keep it from your boyfriend. So it's a got that surpirse element that we're looking for..." I glance from Paul to Brock and notice straight away that Brock is glaring at me. What's his problem with me? I wasn't the one who cashed in the MITB briefcase.

"I said no." I said and got out of my seat in catering and walked off. Just as I was exiting the catering room Colby turned the corner and smiled when he saw me. I was still clutching the piece of paper that Paul had given me and the paper with the segment for the show on it as well.

"Hey, what's that?" He looks down at my hand and I frown in response.

"Paul Heyman tried to get me to sign this to say that I consent to being a prop for the show tonight." I grumble.

It didn't even occur to me that I shouldn't have said anything. "You didn't sign anything did you?" He asks.

"Of course not. He did say that he spoke to Stephanie and Paul about it though, and they ok'd it." I mutter as I take his hand and attempt to drag him away a from the catering room because I know that Brock and Paul are still in there.

"What?" He narrows his eyes and lets go of my hand.

"He said-." He cut me off.

"I heard what you said." He hisses unintentionally at me and walks right past me and in to catering. I follow him quickly and stand by the door and watch him lose his shit at Paul Hayman. I look over my shoulder, I don't want him to get hurt and thankfully I see Jon and joe walking down the hallway towards me.

"Hey Rubie." Jon waves.

"Help Colby! He's just gone to have a go at Paul and Brock for trying to use me in the show tonight." I practically plead, I can hear Paul trying to calm down Brock and Colby yelling obsence things at him.

Joe and Jon nod and walk past me and in to catering and go to stand behind Colby. "What the fuck is wrong with you Hayman? My 'girlfriend' as you called her is not signed to WWE, she's not a wrestler and she's not here for you to use as a fucking prop! I will say this once Lesnar, you touch my girl and I will fucking break you in half, I don't care how fucking you big you are!" He hisses.

"Mr Rollins, I can assure you that no harm would have come to your 'girlfriend'. We were simply looking for something to increase the entertainment of our segment together. We meant no harm." Paul says calmly.

"No harm? What exactly were you planning to do, Mr Hayman?" Colby's voice was dripping with sarcasm. I was a little worried that Colby had bitten off more than he could chew. He was in two matches last night where as Brock had only been in one.

"We were going to bring her over the barricade and in to the ring. If it took you longer than necessary my client had plans to put her in the position for an F5." This sent Colby over the edge and he pulled back his fist ready to knock out Paul. Brock yanked him out of the way and stood tall. Jon and Joe were quickly in to action and each grabbed an arm to hold him back.

"If you touch her I will kill you!" Just as he started screaming at Brock, Paul and Stephanie walked past me and in to catering. There were a few people that had walked past and seen the commotion so obviously someone had alerted them to what was going on.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Stephanie shouted over all the commotion.

This was getting too much for me, I didn't want to cause problems for Colby when he was meant to be working. Maybe I should have gone home this morning. Paul started to explain to Steph what was going and as you already know he is quite the bullshitter and started to tell Steph that Colby had attacked them. This is where I decided that I did not like Paul Hayman one little bit and I walked in to catering like a woman on a mission and tapped Triple H on the shoulder. ""He's lying." I said quietly, losing my courage when he turned around to look at me.

"Come with me." He said and looked down at me and then looked at Colby and Paul. "Brock, go lift some weights or something." He said and then turned on his heel and started walking. Jon and Joe let go of Colby and he looked over at me and realised that I was scared out of my mind.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that." He whispers and takes my hand gently and tugs on it as he pulls me out of catering and down the hall following Paul and Stephanie.

"Right. Colby tell me why the hell it looked like you were about to kill two of my best employees." Stephanie said.

"They were going to bring Rubie in the ring. But already knew that didn't you?" He muttered bitterly.

"Colby I was under the impression that Mr Hayman was going to let you know what was going on. I gave him specific orders to speak to you before he spoke to Rubie." She says calmly.

"They came straight me and told me not to say anything to Colby." I said quietly.

"Paul?" Stephanie narrowed her eyes at the bullshitter and he hung his head.

"As you can see the reaction we got from Mr Rollins was the exact reaction were looking to get when it actually happened. Nothing sinister would have happened and like I assured you when we spoke about it, no harm would come to Rubie at all." Paul said smoothly and I rolled my eyes. I didn't believe that for one second.

"Trust me when I say this, my reaction would've been ten times worse if you got away with it." Colby spat at Hayman.

"Right, this has gotten way out of hand. Paul, I mean this, if Brock lays a hand on Rubie tonight, I'll suspend him indefinitely." Steph says and glances at me with a warm smile.

"Colby, get on with whatever you were doing. We'll see you tonight." She says and dismisses us and Hayman stays to continue his chat.

"I'm so sorry you had to see that." He mumbles quietly as he walk down the hallway hand in hand.

That night I was assured that I would be safe sitting in the crowd, so I went out in to the front row and enjoyed the RAW after WrestleMania, I watched intently as Brock came out for his rematch and I cheered loudly when Colby came out. He made a point of walking past me and stopping so that he could tell me to be safe. I smile softly at him and wished him good luck even though I knew he wouldn't be wrestling much. I locked eyes with Brock Lesnar briefly, he was still glaring at me.

The minute Colby jumped the barricade and made a run for it I got a little nervous. He knocked over the announce table and gave Michael Cole an F5. And my blood ran cold when he looked at me and then looked back at Paul. Paul shook his head and told him that he wasn't allowed to touch me but he shook his head and shrugged his shoulders anyway and rolled out of the ring. He looked at me curiously, my first thought was to get out of the way but I was in the middle of the front row. There were people on both sides of me and behind me.

I had no where to go.

Wrestling is fake, wrestling is totally and completely fake! But Brock Lesnar is mad, he's mad because he re-signed to WWE and they took his title from him. He's mad because I refused to do what he and Paul Hayman wanted me to do. And he's mad because Colby had no problems confronting him about it. He smirked and leaned over the barricade and grabbed me by the hair.

Meanwhile Paul had rolled out of the ring and started yelling at Brock to put me down. He pushes me over to the ring and tosses me in and climbed back in. I was beyond scared by now, I was begging and pleading, I was hoping that Colby had seen what was happening and he was coming back. "Stop!" I pleaded, I was now crying and shuffling across to the other side of the ring to see if I could slip out and get away. No such luck, for a big guy he's pretty quick.

He put me in to the F5 position, it was crazy he just threw me up there like I was a rag doll. "Tell him!" He screamed at Paul who had scrambled out of the ring once again to get a microphone.

"Seth Rollins. I beg of you, put your title on the line...he won't listen to me, you girl is in danger." He said slowly, he seemed nervous.

"Brock!" My heart sped up a little with hope when Steph came rushing down the ramp with a microphone. "Brock put her down! That is entirely unnecessary. You'll get your rematch, put her down!"

I thought for a second he was going to put me down but he didn't, he threw me to the mat in an F5. I groaned loudly as my head hit the mat and I blacked out.

When I woke up there was someone, who I quickly worked out was Colby, screaming at the top of his lungs. "Where the fuck is he?! Paul tell me!" He hisses. I wasn't quite sure if he was talking to his boss or if he was talking to Hayman.

"If I knew I would tell you Colby, calm the hell down and go and be with your girl." He said calmly. "I will sort this out." He told Colby and then a few seconds later Colby was by my side holding my hand.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered in to my ear. I let out a little groan and he squeezed my hand. "Rubie, open your eyes." He whispers.

I open my eyes and look at him sadly, I'm sore and upset. I knew it wasn't his fault that it happened, maybe he hadn't seen it. "Hey." I croak.

"I'm so sorry." He whispers and squeezes my hand softly. "How you feeling?" He asks.

"Sore." I croak again.

"You'll be alright, don't know anyone else who doesn't wrestle and can take two F5's and be generally ok." He smiles down at me and kisses my forehead. "I'm sorry I couldn't get out there quicker." He sighs.

"Two?"

"Yeah Stephanie suspended him so he figured he had nothing to lose. Here sit up so the doctor can take another look at you." He says and helps me sit up on the bed that I was laying on.

"I'm pretty tough then huh? Maybe I should become a wrestler." I joke.

"Do not even think about it Rubie Louise." He narrows his eyes at me and frowns.

"Not a bad idea if you ask me. She took it like a champ, or rather the girlfriend of a champ." I turned my head carefully and saw Stephanie McMahon leaning against the door frame. "How you feeling?" She asks.

"Sore, but considering I just found out I was F5'd twice I don't feel horrible." I say.

"I'll let the doc look you over and if you and Colby could come see me and Paul before you leave that'd be great." She smiles.

"Sure."

I was checked out by the doctor, he gave me the ok to leave. He also gave me some groovy painkillers and an icepack for my aching ribs. He suggested that I go and have an x-ray tomorrow but he didn't think that there was any lasting damage.

While Colby and I sat in the medics room waiting for my painkillers to kick in and while I iced my ribs I thought about what Stephanie might want and the only thing that I could come up with was that she wanted to make sure I wasn't going to sue the pants of the WWE. And I was right.

"Look I know that you didn't sign anything and I want you to know that I did not authorize for Brock to do anything." She explained when Colby and I sat down with her and Paul.

"I know, you don't have to worry, I won't be suing you. I'll be suing Brock." I tell her with a little smirk. Colby chuckled beside me.

"Well, I can't do anything for him, he was told not to touch you." She shrugged her shoulders. "Anyway, he has been suspended indefinitely and I'll be making sure that you get a personal apology from him and Hayman." She explains.

"How are you feeling anyway?" Paul asks.

"I feel ok now, but I think I'm gonna feel it when the painkillers wear off." I tell him.

"Go and get some rest, Colby don't worry about those house shows I was talking to you about. Take Rubie home." Paul says.

"Ok."

"See you Monday. And call me if there's anything you need, we're completely at your disposal." Stephanie said.

So we left to go back to the arena and Colby ran me a hot bath. "You really going to sue him?" He asks.

"Yep."

"You're a tough cookie." He chuckles and hugs me gently. He pulls away and leans down and presses his lips softly to mine. I smile involuntarily and kiss him back and reach up to run my fingers across the stubble on his cheeks.


	10. Chapter 10

I recovered quickly from my injuries and the next week went back to RAW with Colby because Stephanie and Paul wanted to talk to me and make sure that I was alright. I was a little nervous to see them, because I had kept good on my promise to sue Brock Lesnar and had been to a lawyer and lodged the necessary papers to get compensation.

I had no idea what was going on other than I had heard that Brock had been served the papers. Colby held on to my hand as we walked through the halls of the arena nervously. He had assured me that I was not in trouble and that WWE had supported me the whole way through the ordeal. They had paid for my medical bills as I had been in physical therapy and in and out of the chiropractor all week because of the damage that had been done to my ribs and my lower back.

"Hey Rubie, it's good to see you. Come sit down!" Steph said as she opened the door of the office and invited Colby and I in. We sat down on two chairs that were opposite the desk that Stephanie sat at. "How are you feeling?" She asks as she sits down opposite us and pours herself a glass of water.

"I'm feeling alright, I've been in and out of PT but I'm feeling better." I tell her with a polite smile. I don't believe that someone like Steph actually cares about how I'm feeling; I think she's just being polite before she gets to the point. Not that I don't think she's a great person; I just don't think she has time in her busy life to be my friend.

"As long as you're recovering that's the main thing." She nods and then looks at Colby. "Would you mind giving us a few minutes, Colby?" She asks again politely. Colby glances at me nervously and I nod at him reassuringly and he leaves the room. "Sorry about that I just wanted to have a quick work with you. I was contacted by Brock yesterday about the lawsuit that you've lodged." She explained and I nodded my head.

"Oh right, he did explain that it has nothing to do with the WWE, right?" I asked nervously. I hoped that she wasn't going to try and talk me out of suing him.

"Oh yes, don't panic, Brock just thought that rather than going through lawyers it might be easier to communicate through me." She started and I tilted my head to the side curiously, what the hell did that mean? "Don't panic it's not a big deal, basically, Brock doesn't want to go to court, he wants to keep the whole ordeal out of the public eye. Which is why I have this piece of paper right here, it's has an amount that Brock feels is more than enough for compensation for all your pain and suffering plus the expenses of the medical bills for the future." She explains and I frown. Compensation was obviously on the cards because I was suing him but I hadn't thought that he would cave right away. It hadn't even occurred to me that my suing Brock would be bad media for him and the WWE.

Stephanie slid the small piece of paper across the desk and I leaned forward to pick it up and unfolded it. I gasped at the amount I saw written on the small piece of paper. That was more money than I had seen in my life. "That's too much." I said as I quickly put the piece of paper back on the desk.

"I thought you might say that. I did mention to Mr. Heyman when we spoke that you probably wouldn't accept that much so we came to a smaller amount that we thought you would accept." She explained with a kind smile. She then leans over and slides another small piece of paper across the desk. I pick it up and my eyes widen, that is still a ridiculously huge amount of money and still more money than I make in a year as a nanny.

"Will he go lower? I know that's a stupid question but all I want is money to pay the medical bills, my legal fees and to cover the money that I missed from not working this past week." I tell her as I start to get nervous. I don't know if I'm being silly for asking for less money or if suing him was a stupid idea.

"Rubie, I know this is all new to you but I really think you should take this money. You're young and I'm sure you've never had that amount of money at one time. But this money could set you up for life. Fifty thousand dollars is most people's yearly salary. That's a deposit on a house, a brand new car. A fantastic holiday that you deserve after being treated so poorly by Brock. I know I can't tell you what to do but I think the best thing for you to do is accept the money." She says softly.

"Can I think about it?" I ask her.

"Of course you can. Take your time, I'll let Brock know that you've been informed and that'll you're thinking about it." She tells me and I nod. "While you're here I wanted to know if you'd be interested in making a few appearances on camera tonight." She asks and I tilt my head to the side curiously. "Nothing out in the ring or anything like that, we're gonna have Colby walk through the arena in front of a camera like he's here looking for Brock. It would be more affective if you were by his side." She explains and I nod my head slowly.

"I don't see why not." I shrug my shoulders and she grins.

"Fantastic, I'll talk to Colby later. Have a think about what we've just talked about; I'll come see you tonight." She said and I nod my head. I stood up as she did and we shook hands and I walked out of her office and looked around for Colby. He was talking to Randy Orton so I walked over to him and took hold of his hand and he smiled at me.

"How'd it go?" He asked as he looked down at me.

"It was interesting, I've gotta think long and hard about what she said." I tell him and then look up at Randy and smile. "Hi Randy." I say politely.

"How's it going Rubie?" He smiled back at me.

After Colby finished talking to Randy we went to his locker room so he could prepare for his night at work. "So what happened?" Colby asked as he stripped off his shirt.

"He wants to settle out of court." I say slowly.

"That's awesome, saves everyone the mucking around." He says casually. "How much did he give you, if you don't mind me asking?" He says as he rummages through his bag for a fresh shirt.

"Um, that's the thing, I haven't accepted it yet." I don't know why I'm so nervous to tell Colby this. I deserve some sort of compensation for what he did to me. For the first three days after it happened I was in so much pain that I couldn't be on my feet for more than five minutes at a time.

"Is it not enough?" He arches an eyebrow at me; he should know that I'm not a selfish person. "It's too much." He concludes when he looks at my expression carefully. He stops looking for his shirt and sits down next to me and puts his arm around my shoulder. "Well c'mon; you can't keep it a secret." He chuckles and hugs me gently.

"The first offer was $75,000." I tell him and he whistles. "The second was $50,000." I say and he chuckles.

"And you still think that's too much?" He asks.

"Yes. All I want is an apology, money for my medical bills and for the work that I've missed." I tell him honestly.

"Rubie, that's a lot of money." He says gently and starts rubbing my back.

"I know, I just think it's too much."

"I know it might seem like a lot but really it's not. You deserve it after all the pain and suffering he put you through, babe. It could be a deposit on a house; it could pay off your uni loans." I nod my head as he babbles on about all the things that this money could do for me and the more I think about it the more I start to think that I should take the money and get it over and done with. "It's up to you, but just think about how this could help you out." He says softly and kisses my cheek before getting up again to start searching for his shirt.

"I think I'll go and see Steph." I tell him and stand up.

"Don't be too long, I wanna take you out to dinner." He says with a wide grin. "Or if you accept the settlement, you can take me out for dinner." He chuckles and waves as I roll my eyes and leave the room.

Butterflies were winning gold medals in my stomach as I knocked on Steph's office door for the second time tonight. She opened the door and smiled kindly at me. "I didn't think I'd see you so soon." She says as she invites me in.

I sit down and take a deep breath. "I had a chat with Colby and after he listed about ten thousand things that the money could go towards I've decided that I'll take it." I say slowly as Steph laughs.

"He is convincing, isn't he?"

"I think it was the face he made when he stopped to think about other things I could spend the money on." I smiled stupidly; his thinking face is kind of adorable.

"Well I'm glad that he was able to change your mind. Brock didn't think that you would actually say that it was too much money, so I made him write two checks. One for $75,000 and one for $50,000. It's up to you which one you take and I'll shred the other one." She says and pulls out two checks, one with significantly higher numbers than the other.

"I'll take the fifty." I tell her with a laugh. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I went back on my word.

"Hi Mia its Rubie." I say in to the phone. I thought that after all this mucking around and all the work I had missed it was about time that I gave my boss a call to tell her that I was able to come back to work.

"Oh. Hi Rubie." She says in to the phone and I immediately get a bad feeling. "How are you?" She asks.

The only reason I got a bad was because when Mia answered the phone it didn't sound like she knew who was calling. Generally when I called her she knew immediately and greeted me by name. "I'm good thanks; I was just ringing to let you know that I'll be back in Chicago tomorrow to mind Olivia." I tell her as butterflies fly around my stomach.

"Listen Rubie, I'm glad you called because I need to talk to you quickly about our arrangement. I'm really sorry but I don't think it's going to work out. I know obviously what happened wasn't your fault but it seems like you've got your mind on other things. We want what's best for Olivia so we found her a day care centre." I let out a sigh; I knew something like this would happen. Can't win these days, go to WrestleMania with Seth Rollins, get F5'd twice on RAW, settle for fifty thousand dollars, lose job the next day.

"That's fine; if you ever need a babysitter for nights you know I'm available. Thanks Mia." I say quickly before hanging up. I didn't want to argue and definitely didn't want to cry on the phone.

I sat down on the couch in the hotel suite that Colby and I were staying at and let out a breath I hadn't realised I was holding. I wiped the tears from eyes quickly and looked up when Colby walked out of the bathroom. "What's wrong?" He frowns.

"I just lost my job." I sniff.

"Aw babe." He frowns again and sits next to me on the couch and hugs me while I cry in to his shoulder. "What did she say?" He asks.

"They want the best for Olivia, and apparently I'm not it." I mutter stupidly. "I've got my mind on other things." I repeat what Mia said. I'm not angry at her, I'm angry that I let the other things in my life effect my job.

"You can be my babysitter if you want." He grins stupidly at me and leans back to wipe the tears from my cheeks.

"You don't have kids, Colby." I giggled.

"Um excuse me, Kevin can't look after himself." He scoffs dramatically and I roll my eyes.

"Kevin is only a baby because you baby him." I laugh.

"Think about this a different way, maybe you could transfer your uni courses to Iowa and move in with me." He says with a bright smile. I look at him curiously for a moment before he interrupts my thoughts. "I'm not kidding Rubie." He adds.

"Colby…" There are a few alarms going off right now and the first one is we've only known each other for a month! Second, we've been sleeping in the same bed together for a while now but we're not even together. BUT MOST IMPORTANTLY: WE'VE KNOWN EACH OTHER FOR A MONTH!

"Look at me Rubie," He whispers in to my ear and I look up at him. "I have never felt about anyone the way I feel about you. I want to live with you, I want to hug you, and I want to be with you. I don't know what this is," He says as he points to us. "But I don't want that anymore. I don't care that we've only known each other for a few weeks. I want you to be my girlfriend and I want you to move in with me. I want you to be mine Rubie." He says with a serious tone as he lets go of me and takes my hands and looks me straight in the eye.

I don't even think about it or consider any of the repercussions of my actions and I say: "Ok." I nod my head a stupidly amount of times and swipe at the tears that are rolling down my cheeks and attack Colby with kisses as I strangle him with my arms around his neck.


	11. Chapter 11

"You're moving in with him?!" Jenna repeated loudly as she narrowly missed me whilst she spat out her coffee. I was sitting in my living room with Jenna having a cup of coffee telling her about all the things that had happened in the past week or so since I had seen her.

We had spoken on the phone quite a bit so I could keep her updated after all that crap with Brock happened but I hadn't had a chance to tell her on the phone that Colby had pretty much invited me to move in with him after I had lost my job. "Yes." I nod my head calmly; my best friend is known her dramatics so I knew we'd be on the subject for a while.

"When, excuse my language for a moment, when the fuck did that happen?" She asked and stood up and quickly walked in to my kitchen to grab a cloth to wipe up the spilt coffee from my leather couch.

"Last night, after RAW." I say casually like it's no big deal. I've been trying to keep calm about the whole thing since it happened. I knew it was a huge deal but I didn't want to freak out about it. I liked the idea of moving to Davenport to live with Colby. I'd be able to see him a lot more and it would mean less travel for the both of us. And with this fifty thousand dollars that I took from Brock for compensation I would be able to keep my head down and study full-time for quite a while. I'd be able to get most of my degree done before my money ran out, plus I already had quite a bit put away for when I turned 25. It was a trust fund that my parents started for me when I was born. There was a substantial amount of money in that which would set me up far better than the fifty thousand dollars from Brock would.

"How the hell did that even come up in the conversation? Did you like going to WWE RAW tonight and being featured on TV… again? Oh by the way will you pack up all your belongings and move three hours away to Davenport, Iowa?!" She squawked dramatically again and then huffed like she was jealous. I had to laugh.

"No he was comforting me because I was upset. Mia put Liv in to day care and she doesn't need me anymore." I explained. "He was saying something along the lines of I could be his babysitter and then pretty much asked me to transfer my uni classes and move in with him. And then he asked me to be his girlfriend." I added on the end because I had unintentionally left it out. I smiled stupidly as her eyes widened.

"Well thanks for telling me eventually!" She scoffed.

"You're welcome." I giggled.

"Well are you happy? You're rich, you're dating Seth Rollins and you're the bestest friend ever because I have Dean Ambrose's phone number and he's coming to visit us tonight after he finishes taping Smackdown and I need your help because I don't know what to wear!" She finishes her sentence as a whine I laugh.

"Oh yes I'm very happy and since I'm the bestest friend in the world, of course I'll help you get ready. When did this happen? Last week you were freaked out because you didn't think he was a one woman man." I say curiously and sip on my coffee.

"Yesterday. We were on the phone for about two hours after RAW finished and I told him that I wanted to see him. So he decided that since the house shows are so close by this week that he and Colby are gonna drop by on the way to the next town tonight.." And this time it's Jenna's turn to grin stupidly at me and I smile at her. She's smitten with him and she hasn't even met him yet. Well, to be fair I was like that with Colby too.

Jenna paced the space between my couch and the coffee table in my living room nervously. We had spent all afternoon at her place going through her clothes trying to find her something to wear and by the end of the night I had managed to convince her that a nice shirt and jeans would be fine. Jon isn't going to care if she's wearing sweats, or a ball gown. "Why aren't they here yet?" Jenna whined as she peaked out the window for the forth time in the past thirty seconds and huffed when they still weren't there.

"Jenna its six o'clock in the evening. They're coming from the airport, the traffic is shit oh they're here!" I say when I see the car pull in the drive way. Jenna stopped in her tracks and looked me in the eye and bit her lip.

"Oh my god, Rubie, he's here! What do I do?" She started to freak out and I had to laugh.

"Well for a start you can relax, I'll open the door. Sit down Jen, you're about to meet Dean Ambrose" I tell here and push her down so she's sat on the couch and I walk over to the door and yank it open right before they knock and smile brightly at them. Jon is standing behind Colby and he looks just as nervous if not more nervous than poor Jenna inside on the couch. "Come in." I smile brightly and reach out and grab Colby's hand and pull him in to the house.

"Hi Jenna!" Colby says loudly and waves stupidly at her. Pretty much any time Jenna has been in the same room as Colby she has attacked him because he's Seth Rollins so when she smiles back nervously at him I know that she's really nervous.

"You just gonna stand there or are you gonna come in Ambrose?" I cock an eyebrow and let go of Colby's hand and walk back to the door and grab his hand and yank him in to my house. "Jon that's Jenna. Jenna this is Jon. You're both welcome and now I'm going to take a nap with my boyfriend." I say and close the front door and grab Colby's arm and drag him to the back of the house ditching my best friend with who might possibly be her future boyfriend.

"That was nasty." Colby laughed as I dragged him in to my room and closed the door. I giggled at him and pushed him on the bed and crawled on next to him.

"You can't tell me you're not sick of hearing Jon whine about Jenna. Because I'm super sick of hearing Jenna whine because she was stupid and missed out on going to WrestleMania." I laughed and curled up beside him on the bed while he kicked off his shoes.

"He's so cute! He's way better looking in person." Jenna was not whining about not having met Jon anymore, she was now gushing about how sweet he was. Which she would have known sooner if she had come to WrestleMania with me.

"I know." I groaned. I had heard the same thing for the last few days and it was currently driving me insane.

"I'm sorry I'll stop talking, I'm just really happy. You are the bestest friend in the entire world, Rubie." She grinned at me and we stepped forward in the line at the bank. I had had a check for fifty thousand dollars in my bag for the past four days and I had almost forgotten about it when I got a text from Colby asking me if I had cashed it yet.

"I know I am." I smirked at her.

"So since you told me the other night about moving in with Colby you haven't actually told me when you're moving." She says as we wait behind an old couple.

"We spoke about it the other night. He wants me to move in ASAP so I gotta figure out what I'm doing with all my stuff." I tell her as I think carefully about what I should do. I want to be with Colby more so the obvious answer is to move in with him. I just need to figure out what I'm going to do with all my stuff.

"Sell it." Jenna snickers and I look at her curiously. "What? I'm assuming that Colby's place is all set up? The only thing you really need to take is yourself and your clothes. Why not sell your furniture and get a little more money along the way?" Jenna grins at me. I had considered putting all my things in to storage or leaving them there for the next tenant in the house but it hadn't even dawned on me that I could sell it all.

Jenna is right, it's not like I'm gonna need all my stuff. I could make a bit of money. "I think you're on to something Jen." I smile at her. "But first I need to talk to Colby. I need to transfer all my uni work as well." I tell her as the old couple in front of us finish their business at the teller and they leave.

I walk up to the teller and smile at him and he smiles back. "I feel like I know you." He says curiously as I slide over the check that I had been fiddling around with while we were standing in line.

"Do you watch wrestling?" Jenna asks loudly. "She's Seth Rollins girlfriend." Jenna adds with a giant grin.

"Jenna!"

"Oh you're right! You were F5'd by Brock Lesnar weren't you?"

"Uh yeah." I mutter. This is way more intimate than I had planned and he was the first person who had recognised me. It would have been fine if Jenna hadn't opened her big mouth.

"Wow that must've been really cool. So what can I help you with?" He asks.

"I just wanna deposit this in to this account please." I tell him and slide over my bank details and my I.D.

The transaction is made quickly after that and then I'm on my way fifty thousand dollars richer than I was a week ago.

_The bank teller recognised me from RAW lol _

_Ha! That's hilarious. Did you sign autographs?_

_No. It wouldn't have happened if Jenna didn't open her big fat mouth. He said I looked familiar and she just blurted out (rather loudly): She's Seth Rollins girlfriend._

_Are you looking for a new best friend? I can be your boyfriend and your best friend: D_

_How about we swap besties? You can have Jenna and I'll have Dean Ambrose :)_

_Rude! Am I not good enough?_

_Definitely not _

_I miss you! _

_I miss you too. I'm thinking of selling my furniture so I can move in to yours sooner. _

_Good! _

_Call me tonight, I'm about to call the university to see if I can transfer my classes._

_Ok babe, good luck 3 _

I have officially transferred my courses to Iowa and I start in two weeks. I'm more than excited but now I have to spend the next week and a bit selling my whole house and packing up the rest of it to move to Davenport.

"I can't believe you're moving in with Seth Rollins." Jenna said as she sat on the floor piling the clothes that I was keeping in to a cardboard box.

"You can come and visit all the time." I tell her with a giggle. It amuses me that she still refers to him as Seth Rollins pretty much all the time.

"Oh don't you worry about that. I'll be over at least twice a month. And when I move to Las Vegas to live with Jon you'll have to come and visit me and we'll go out on the town like we used to." She giggles.

"Making plans to tie him down already, I see." I giggle in return.

"Sort of. It was his idea first though. Remember when he sent me that text about going to Vegas and eloping?" She laughed loudly and then folded up a pair jeans and shoved them in the box.

"Surprise!" I opened the door expecting to see the lady that was coming to pick up my bedding package but I was surprised to see my lovely boyfriend and his extra large suitcase in his hand.

"Hi." I smiled brightly at Colby and pulled him inside and hugged him tight. "What are you doing here? I thought you had to work tonight?" I ask him and kiss him before he can even respond.

"Talked my way out of it. I'm tired and I wanted to see my girl." He smiled tiredly at me and I smiled softly at him and pulled him in to the house and closed the door behind us.

"Aw you missed me." I coo at him and reach up to pinch his cheeks but he swats me away. "I'm so happy you're here, I just made cookies." I grin at him and lead him in to the kitchen where there are choc chip cookies cooling on a rack.

"Aw baby! Marry me?" He grins and claps his hands together and kisses me softly before taking three cookies and shoving one in his mouth whole.


	12. Chapter 12

_Hey baby I had to leave early to make my flight and you looked so peaceful so I didn't wanna wake you. Those keys are for the house, our house :) the alarm is on so don't forget to put in the code before you walk through the house. I'll be back on Friday night probably late but I'll let you know before then. Even if you don't have all your stuff gone from here before then just come to Iowa anyway so we can spend the weekend together 3 see you Friday. _

_X Colby. _

I smiled as I saw the note that Colby left on the pillow when my alarm went off. It was eight o'clock in the morning and I had two sets of different people coming over to pick up my fridge and the other was picking up my couch. So far I had sold all of my spare bedroom, my bedding package in my room and I was now sleeping on my mattress on the floor. I had sold the majority of my kitchen stuff, my TV and dining room table. This was becoming very real very quickly but I was looking forward to it.

I wanted to spend as much time with Colby as I could. This was a big step for me and he knew that. The last time I lived with a boyfriend it ended badly and he beat the shit out of me. But I knew that wouldn't happen again, I had never been with someone who had made me feel so safe like Colby had. He made me feel special, I knew he cared about me and I knew that he wouldn't do anything to screw it up.

"Ok so I guess this is it." I said as I locked up the house after looking through it one last time. The past three days I had packed up all of my stuff and shoved it in to the back of my car, the last few things I had in my hand as I locked up my little house for the last time were my laptop and a pre purchased coffee that Jenna had brought over.

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe you're doing this." She whined as we walked down the driveway slowly. We had spent the last four hours cleaning the house and I had packed her car with the left over things that I hadn't sold and told her that she could either keep them or give them away.

"This is getting pretty real now." I smiled as we reached my car.

"Are you nervous?"

"I think I'll be nervous when I get there. Now I'm excited and a little sad because I'm leaving you." I frown and look down at the ground. The one thing that I was afraid of is losing Jenna as a friend. Since I lost my dad when I was 19 she had been my rock. Every year for Christmas I spent my time with her and her family, they had pretty much adopted me. She was there when I was down, she was there on my first day of uni, after two months on contemplating whether or not I was cut out to be a nurse, but she stuck by me the whole time. She was there when I met Toby; she helped me move in to my first house without her or my dad. She was there when Toby broke up with me and left me in little pieces. And she was there when I met Colby.

"Don't be sad babe, this is the happiest I have seen you since your dad passed. You deserve to be happy and god help Colby if he makes you cry." She shakes her head and laughs softly and when I've put all my things in the car I stand back up and we hug for the last time for a little while. "Just make sure you FaceTime me when you get there so I know you're safe." We hug each other for a good five minutes and both have a cry before I hop in the car with my life in the back seat and head off in the direction of Davenport Iowa to start a new one with Colby.

"Honey I'm home!" My head snapped up from the course work that I had been re-reading for the past five minutes. I just couldn't wrap my head around it but it had kept me busy while I was waiting for Colby to come home. He walked down the hall way and in to the living area and grinned at me when he saw me on the couch with my books and my computer. "Hello beautiful!" He grinned and dropped his bags and walked over to me as I quickly moved all my stuff and jumped off the couch to hug him.

"I missed you!" I tell him as strangle him with hugs and kisses.

"I missed you more baby." He said and kissed me softly. "How are you settling in?" He asked and chuckled as he realised that Kevin was jumping up and down at his feet trying to get his attention. "I see you met the neighbours then." He chuckled and let go of me to get to Kevin.

When I arrived at Colby's place three days ago Colby had let me know that the neighbour to the left Caroline was looking after Kevin so if I wanted to go and get him I could. Because I didn't know anyone apart from Colby in Iowa I decided that it was a good idea. So I went over to Caroline's place and ended up staying for three coffees before I took an excited little pup home. Caroline is lovely, she had already offered to ask her friends if they needed a nanny or a babysitter while I was studying which was awesome.

"Caroline is lovely." I nod my head and grin at him. "I'm glad you're home, I made you dinner." I grin at him, it was one o'clock in the morning but he had finished work late and come straight home so I knew he was gonna be hungry.

"You are the most amazing thing that has ever happened to me." He chuckles and kisses me softly.

So I walk in to the kitchen which I had stocked up with food during the day. I was getting used to spending time by myself and finding ways to spend my time. Studying could only keep me occupied for some time. I had made cookies, cupcakes and made a roast and had a romantic dinner with Kevin.

Colby had kept me up to date on where he was when he finished work so I knew that he was close to home and I had put his food in the oven to heat. I pulled it out and put it on the table and sat next to him with a cupcake. "I am going to make you my wife one day." He mumbled with a mouth full of roast potato and gravy.

Three weeks had passed since I had moved in with Colby and things were amazing. He had weekends off most weeks unless there was a pay-per-view so we still got a lot of time to spend together. My classes were on Wednesdays, Thursdays and Friday's so I spent two days on the road with Colby and went back on Tuesday nights so we had more time together. We were getting in to a routine and I liked it a lot.

Thursday night after work and I was just sitting down to have some dinner. I had spent all day at uni and had come home to relax before I went back the next day and there was a knock on the door.

I was a little confused because I didn't know anyone except Colby and the next door neighbour Caroline and I'm pretty sure she wouldn't come over at almost nine o'clock at night. I opened the door and was incredibly surprised at who I saw and not exactly impressed with who I saw. "Can I help you?" I ask.

"Where's Colby?" She asked rather rudely. I looked at the raven haired women standing in front of me with a look of utter shock on my face.

"Uh, he's not here." I say slowly.

"That's a load of shit; his car is in the driveway so I know he's here!" She started to raise his voice.

"Ok look I don't know who you are but my boyfriend is not here so you're gonna have to leave." I tell her calmly.

"Don't talk to me like a two year old. I know he's here!" She sneered at me and tried to walk past me to get in to the house. "Colby! Colby get out here, it's Zahra!"

I blocked her from getting in to the house. "He is not here, if you knew him the way I knew him, you'd know that he is working! Get the hell off my door step before I call the cops!" I sneered back at her I wasn't confused anymore, I was just angry. I was about to have a nice dinner and it had been interrupted by someone rude and obnoxious.

"Do not talk to me like that!" She hissed at me and forced her way past me and stalked down the hallway.

"Hey!" I shouted and grabbed her arm to stop her from getting any further.

"Get off me! Colby!" This was getting out of hand quickly and I didn't have the patience for it so I let her go and I closed the front door and dialled 911. When I had finished talking to the cops I called Colby.

"Hey baby."

"I have a huge problem. Zahra Schreiber just waltzed in to our living room uninvited." I said in to the phone as I paced up and down the hallway.

"What?!"

"Don't make me repeat myself Colby. I just called the cops." I tell him angrily.

I don't even know what she's doing in my living room until I hear a crash. "What was that?" He asks because he heard it too.

"I don't know." I mutter.

"Go find her and put the phone on loudspeaker." He says and I walk down the hallway to see her in mine and Colby's bedroom pulling my underwear out of the drawer.

"She's too busy to talk to you babe, she's currently rifling through my underwear draw and the bang we just heard was the mirror crashing to the floor." Clearly I'm not impressed and Colby can hear it in my voice.

He sighs, "I'll come home." He says. "Just stay on the phone with me until the cops turn up. Go and wait outside." He says calmly.

We had been together for about six weeks but we still hadn't talked about what happened when he broke up with Leighla and what happened with the naked pictures of him and the ones of Zahra. I was curious but I didn't want to bring it up unless he wanted to talk about it. I do as he tells me and I go outside after grabbing Kevin. "We need to talk when you get home." I don't mean to sound so bitchy towards him I'm just upset that someone that he was most likely involved with is currently going through our things and trashing our home.

"I know." He sighs in to the phone.

The cops turn up while I'm on the phone to Colby so I wish him good luck in his match and hang up so I can direct the policemen to the disturbance in my house. They arrest her for something. I have a feeling is was something along the lines of forceful entry and trespassing. I told them that I would make contact tomorrow after I had spoken to Colby and figured out what we wanted to happen.

When Colby got home it was late and I was asleep. "Baby." He murmured in to my ear as he crawled on to the bed. I rolled over and yawned and curled up next to him burying my head in to his chest.

"Hi." I mumbled sleepily.

"I got her as quick as I could. Is everything alright?" He asks as he wraps his arms around me and snuggles in to me. I sigh happily, it was nice that he got to come home, even if it was for crappy reasons like some crazy bitch forcing her way in to his home and going through his things.

I had been through the living room and the bedrooms to see if there was anything that had been taken or was not in its rightful place but there was nothing that I could see that was out of place. So I guess she was just crazy or something. "Everything is fine; I told the policeman that we would drop by the station so I could make a statement. What's up with her? She was acting crazy." I say in to his chest. "I'm sorry for being such a bitch on the phone." I add and glance up at him and he smiles softly at me.

"It's ok; you had every right to be upset." He mumbles. "Do you wanna know the story?" He asks and sits up and pulls me with him.

"I'll need a coffee." I tell him and hop up and put my slippers on and trudge my way to the kitchen. Colby follows me to the kitchen and wraps his arms around my waist and buries his head in to the crook of my neck and kisses my skin softly. I make myself and Colby a coffee and we go and sit down on the couch. "You don't have to tell me this if you don't want to." I tell him as I hug my coffee close to my chest.

"No I wanna tell you. We've been together for a while and I feel bad that you don't know what happened. If you knew what happened you could have been prepared, I just didn't think it was gonna happen again." He mutters and frowns like he's annoyed with himself. I look at him curiously and shuffle across the couch carefully and lean against him and take a sip of my coffee. "I never cheated on Leighla. I met Zahra at a NXT thing, she was nice and I was stupid and I gave her my number. I never had any intention of cheating or straying from Leighla." He looks down at me and now I feel like the biggest bitch ever. "What you said before about her being crazy is true. She's fucking nuts. She started texting me non-stop and the reason that picture of her was on my phone was because it was her that hacked my accounts and posted it all over the damn internet. I have never once touched her or given her any reason to think that I wanted anything like that. Leighla saw the picture and got mad and well now my dick is all over the internet." He mutters.

"I'm sorry for being such a cow." I mutter stupidly.

"It's not your fault, I should have told you sooner. You've been incredibly patient. I should have known I could've told you and you would have believed me. After it happened Leighla and I did try to work things out. Things were getting better and the same thing happened to Leighla with Zahra that happened with you tonight. She turned up and forced her way in." He explained and I frowned, so that's what he meant about this happening again.

"Don't you think you should do something about that? Like get a restraining order or something?" I frown at him.

"I'll talk to the police about it in the morning. Come to bed with me." He says and takes my coffee cup and leaves it on the coffee table and pulls me up and leads me to the bedroom.

We walked in to the bedroom and Kevin looked up from the end of the bed. Colby still had hold of my hand and pulled me around so I was facing him. I smiled up at him happy that he was here and that we had sorted things out. I reached up and ran my fingers over his cheeks and leaned up to kiss him. We had been together for six weeks but we still hadn't slept together. It wasn't because I didn't want to, because I knew I wanted to, it just hadn't happened. We were happy with each others company. "Thank you for coming home." I tell him quietly and kiss him again.

I think he gets the gist of where things are about to go and moves Kevin off the bed and closes the door. You shouldn't do things like that around your babies.


	13. Chapter 13

"You did it?" Jenna said.

"Yes Jenna, we had sex." I repeat with a stupid grin on my face. It was Friday afternoon and Colby had been given the next three days off because of the stuff that happened with Zahra. He had decided to upgrade the security system he had in place as well.

"Oh my god! That's amazing news! Was it good?" Believe it or not this conversation had come up between Jenna and I quite a few times over the years and she should have known better because I had never once told her how great my sex life was or wasn't. Fortunately for her I was about to tell her that Colby was great in the sack.

"Jenna you should know better than to ask me about that." I tease and she laughs.

"But you brought it up!" She whines in to the phone.

"You're right, I'm sorry. It was great." I smile even though she can't see but she knows because she squeals and proceeds to tell me how I'm the luckiest girl in the world.

I smile broadly as the conversation continues and smile even bigger when Colby gets back from the gym. "Jen I gotta go, Colby's back. But I'll see you on Monday." I grin in to the phone and get up from the couch and walk towards the bedroom where Colby had just walked.

"Ok, love you!" She yells in to the phone.

I laugh and roll my eyes. "Yeah, yeah love you too." I said and then ended the call and grinned at my boyfriend who was sitting on the bed kicking off his trainers. "Hi." I smiled brightly at him and sat next to him and wrapped my arms around his shoulders and kiss his cheek.

"You been gasbagging to Jenna about last night?" He cocks an eyebrow and smirks at me and my jaw drops.

"Rude. Of course not…" I'm actually a terrible liar and he picked up on it straight away and laughed loudly. "Ok that's a lie, I didn't say much." I admit with a sheepish grin and he chuckles.

"You didn't tell her that I was amazing and you're never ever leaving me?" He pouts and I giggle.

"Something along those lines," I nod my head and move my arms and lean my head on his shoulder. "Did you know that Jon is taking Jenna to RAW on Monday?" I ask curiously. I had just heard the good news about it from Jenna on the phone before I had told her my big news.

"Yeah Jon asked me about it the other day and if I thought it was a good idea." Colby nodded. "I think he's gonna ask her out soon. Every weekend he goes to Chicago to see her." He chuckles.

Saturday morning and I had decided to take advantage of the beautiful weather and go sun myself outside. I slipped in to a zebra print bikini and grabbed a pair of sunglasses and made myself comfortable on the deck chair in the sun. Colby had gone to the gym and was gonna pick up some lunch on the way back.

Three months had passed and things were better than ever. We were so close, like best friends and lovers; it was amazing how great our relationship was going. I closed my eyes and basked in the sun and smiled involuntarily when they sliding door that leads to the back yard opened and Kevin and Colby walked out. Colby leans over the back of the deck chair and kisses my cheek. "I love you, Rubie Adams." My heart starts to race as a huge smile appears and I look up at Colby.

That was the first time he had said it and it quite truly made me that happiest person ever. "I love you too." I sit up and he walks around and picks me up like I weigh nothing and sits down on the deck chair and places me in his lap. I move around so I have one leg on each side of Colby's body and move my hands to snake around his neck.

"I love you so much." He murmurs in my ear as he moves his hands up and down my bare waist. I lean in, still unable to keep the stupid grin off my face and cup his cheeks and kiss him.

I had been in Iowa for almost six months and even though things were running smooth it was time to head back to work. I still had quite a bit of money put away from the money that I got from settling out of court with Brock Lesnar but I was getting bored and decided that uni wasn't enough anymore I did need to go back to work. So I opted to do morning classes and drag out my course a bit longer and got a nanny job close to home on the days when I wasn't travelling with Colby.

The job was really great, I was looking after three kids, William was eleven months old, his brother Oscar was five and his big sister Stella was seven. It was an easy job. I started at one o'clock in the afternoon and finished around eight o'clock at night. It was pretty easy until about three o'clock when I picked the older two up from school.

_Hey baby I'll be home by eleven tonight. I'm on first tonight so I'm taking off early so we can spend the night together. Love you XX _

_Ok! I'm staying late at work tonight the boss is going out for dinner so I might not be home when you get there. I'll ask the boss lady if it's alright if you can come over when you get home. Her husband is a big fan so I don't see a problem. I'll call you a bit later. Love you more :) _

I walked up the drive way of the huge house that I worked at and knocked on the door. I did have a key but always knocked on the door anyway. "Hi Rubie, come in." I had been working here for about two weeks and I was fairly certain that Nicola was happy with my work, she hadn't said otherwise.

"Hey Nic." I smiled and walked in as she opened the door for me. Nicola was quite young considering she had three kids, she was in her late twenties and was quite successful with her business with her husband. "How are you?" I ask her politely as I drop my bag by the door and smile when William crawls over to me.

"I'm good thank you, how are you?" She asks as she closes the door. I giggle as I pick up William and he runs his little fingers over my cheeks.

"I'm great thanks, hey before I forget could I ask you a favour?" I ask and look up at her with a curious look. I'd rather ask her about Colby coming over in person.

"Of course you can!" She smiles at me as we walk through one of the living rooms and in to the second one which is connected to a dining room and an open planned kitchen.

"Well Colby is coming home early tonight and well because I don't see him most of the week I was wondering if it would be alright if he came here to see me while I was working." I ask nervously.

"Oh sweetie that's fine. Do you think he could stay until Leo and I get home? Leo would love to meet him." She smiles and I laugh.

"I'm sure he could stick around. I just like to spend as much time with him as I can when he comes home. I spend Monday and Tuesday with him on the road but he works heaps." I explain.

"I'm sure that would be fine, I'm also sure that Leo is going to rush every meeting and our date night to meet your boyfriend. The minute you left when we interviewed you he googled you to make sure he was right about whom he thought you were. He wanted to ask you on your first day here if you'd bring him over." She laughed and started to make us some coffee.

I laugh with her, Leo was a nice man but since I had started working here he hadn't actually asked me about Colby. "He won't get here until about eleven so I caught the bus, he's gonna pick me up." I tell her and nods her head.

_Nicola said it was fine for you to come over. Leo wants to meet you haha _

After I put William down for his nap I got started on dinner for the kids and put on a load of washing. When all of that was done I sat down on the couch and my phone rang. "Hi baby." Colby cooed in to the phone.

"Hey." I replied and smiled.

"What you doing?" He asks.

"Well William is having a nap so I'm just sitting on the couch. What are you doing?" I ask him and lie down on the couch and yawn. These 8am classes were starting to exhaust me now that I was working as well.

"I just got in to town and went to the gym. I just wanted to say hi. I miss you." I can hear his pout through the phone and I had to laugh.

"Aw you poor baby, do you wanna hug?" I tease with a giggle and he chuckles.

"I actually want something else, but whatever." He scoffs.

"You can have that too." I laugh.

"So I've got the ok to come over tonight?" He asks.

"You sure do." I'm so happy that I get to see him tonight, the weeks go quickly now I'm at school and working in the afternoons but there's nothing quite like spending the day with the one you love and snuggling up together at night time. We chat for a while longer before Colby informs me that he has a meet and greet that he has to get ready for.

"Just send me the address and I'll let you know when I land." He says. "I love you." I can never keep the smile off my face when he says those three words.

"I love you too, I'll see you tonight."

After William wakes up I put him in the family car and we head down to the school to pick up Oscar and Stella from school. I thought that being a girl Stella wouldn't be interested in WWE but how wrong I was, she was just as crazy as her dad about the wrestling. She was super excited to know that I knew some of the wrestlers and had requested that I bring one of them for show and tell at school.

Which I had told her I would think about, I wasn't quite sure if I was okay with showboating my boyfriend. "Hey baby." Until Colby wrapped his arms around my waist just as I was about to hop in the car and take William to pick the kids up.

I spun around quickly surprised and shocked as hell that my boyfriend was standing in the driveway. "Colby!" I squeaked excitedly and hugged him tight. "What are you doing here?" I didn't think that you were coming until tonight?" It had only been a few hours since I had spoken to him on the phone and now he was here.

"I swapped my Friday for the pay-per-view on Sunday." He grinned stupidly at me and leaned down and kissed me softly as he cupped my cheek gently. "Surprise." He grinned.

"I get to see you for an extra day?" I ask with wide eyes.

"Sure do cupcake. Is that William?" He asks and looks through the car door to see a sleepy William in his car seat.

"Yeah, he's a bit grumpy he just woke up." I tell him and kiss him again. "Do you wanna come to school to pick up the kids? Stella might pee herself when she sees you." I giggle.

"That's why I'm here." He chuckles. "And then we get to spend the day together." He kisses my nose and walks around to the other side of the car and hops in the passenger seat and turns around to face the back to look at William who has perked up because there is someone in the car that he doesn't know.

When we got to the school I got William out of the car and walked in to the school grounds and waited in yard for Oscar and Stella to come out from their classrooms. "I know you're probably expecting it but be prepared to be tackled." I giggle in to Colby's ear as the school bell rung and a whole heap of kids started running out of their class rooms.

Oscar came out first and even though he's only five he knew who my boyfriend was and he noticed him straight away and his jaw dropped. Stella on the other hand, her reaction was hilarious. She stood there and just stared at Colby while her school bag dropped to the ground. After about ten seconds she did this little foot stomp thing and picked up her bag and started running towards us. "Oh my god!" She squealed loudly and dropped her school bag again and hugged Colby tight.

By the time we had said hello to about three quarters of the students that attend the school we were on our way home and Stella was asking Colby if he would teach her how to curb-stomp Oscar because he's annoying and smelly. I got dinner started while Colby hung out with the kids outside on the trampoline and William stayed inside with me and played with his toys in the living room near the kitchen.

"Colby will you read us a story?" Stella and Oscar asked after they had had a bath, brushed their teeth and gotten ready for bed. I smiled softly as Stella shoved three large books at Colby and he chuckled and nodded his head and walked them to Oscar's bedroom to read their stories.

While they read their bed time stories I went and have William a bath, put him in his pyjamas and got him and bottle and ready for bed. I kissed his head and laid him down in his crib and turned off the light and went to put on a load of washing. "Those kids are pretty cool." Colby chuckled when he came in to the kitchen where I was clearing up the dinner dishes.

"Yeah, I like them." I nod and turn around and walk over to Colby to give him a hug. "You're great with them." I tell him as I lean my head against his chest and sigh.

"I'd be even better if we had our own babies."


	14. Chapter 14

I took a deep breath as I handed in my exam and walked out of the room. My score on this test would determine whether or not I was about to become a Registered Nurse. I was incredibly nervous even though I had breezed through the exam.

"Hey baby, how did your exam go?" I answered my phone as I walked to my car. I was seriously considering taking up smoking. I wouldn't find out for two weeks what my final score was and I was freaking out even though I knew this stuff inside and out.

"Quickly." I huffed in to the phone. I felt breathless even though I hadn't been doing anything but sitting down in a giant hall with other students.

"Well that's a good thing isn't it? You sound awful." I can hear Colby's frown through the phone and I sigh. I should be happy that I got exam done without hanging myself from a ceiling fan.

"I'm just stressed and I miss you. When are you coming home?" I whine in to the phone and he chuckles.

"Babe, it's Friday I'll be home tonight." He laughs.

"Good." I grumble.

"Hello?"

"Rubie? Hi this is Stephanie Mc Mahon." I'm surprised to hear from my boyfriends boss and a little confused. I wonder if my travelling with him is distracting him or something.

"Hi Stephanie, to what do I owe the pleasure?" I ask curiously as I put down the bowl full of dog food for Kevin and throw the can in the trash.

"Well I've been talking to Colby for the past few weeks, he was saying that you've just finished your degree." She says. I'm now more suspicious than curious about what Colby has been saying about me. "So I thought I'd just give you a call and touch base on a few things. I'll cut to the chase, basically we're looking for a travelling nurse." I'm so glad I hadn't take a swig of my tea because it would have been all over the floor.

"I'm sorry?" I'm more than a little overwhelmed.

"As you know we have a medical staff on hand at every event and one of our nurses has just left us to start a family. So we're searching for a nurse to put in her place and I was hoping that you'd pop by my office on Monday night and have a chat to me and some executives about the role. You know just to see if it fits your qualifications and experience. Plus Colby practically begged me to hire you so he can see you everyday." She laughs and I roll my eyes.

"That sure sounds like something he'd do." I mutter in to the phone and put my cup of tea back down on the table. "I'd love to come and discuss it with you, it sounds like something that I'd be really great at. I've completed all my course work, my work experience is done and I'm just waiting for my exam results to come back in a few days." I start smiling like an idiot because that would be the best job ever.

"Fantastic if your results aren't in by Monday don't stress, I've met you before I'm quite confident that you're going to pass your exams with flying colours. The job is busy because obviously there are a lot of people on the roster but not all of them are active every night and not everyone gets injured. I'll explain more about it when I see you Monday. Have a good week alright?" She says brightly and I can tell that if I get this job I'm going to enjoy working with her. She's amazingly kind to me, she's already helped me financially and now she could possibly be offering me a job. So after I get off the phone to her I dial Colby's number to tell him that he's the best boyfriend ever.

"Hey baby," He says cooly when he answered.

"You are the best boyfriend ever." I say loudly in to the phone as I again pick up my cup of tea and walk through the kitchen and over to the living room and sit down on the couch.

"I know I am but could possibly be more specific about why I'm so amazing right now?" I asked and I just imagine his confused face which is adorable, it's almost as adorable as his concentration face when he pokes out his tongue. Which I tease him about every time we get new furniture and he has to build something.

"I just got a call from Stephanie McMahon about a nursing job." I tell him and sip on my tea.

"Fuck me she actually she called you? I thought she just said that to get me off her back." He laughed loudly in to the phone. "Did you get the job?" He asks curiously.

"I don't know yet I have to go meet with her on Monday night." I tell him. "Why didn't you ask me about this before you asked her?" I'm not mad at him but it would have been nice to have some warning before he went and started volunteering me for jobs.

"It just came up in a meeting and I just kept bringing it up. Do you know how amazing it would be to have you on the road with me all the time?" He muses in to the phone and I can hear his grin. But I can see where he's coming from and being on the road with him would be far better than staying home and working in a hospital five days a week and hardly ever seeing Colby at all.

"That would be pretty great wouldn't it?" I smile in to the phone.

"Rubie Louise, that would be the best. Have you got your results yet?" He asks.

"Nope not yet, I'm hoping they come through before Monday." I tell him and kick off my shoes and tuck my feet under my butt. "Aren't you supposed to be working?" I ask curiously.

"I've got a few minutes for the one I love." He chuckles.

"Aw you're so cute!" I coo in to the phone and he laughs loudly. "How's your day going anyway?" I ask him curiously. It's Thursday afternoon and tomorrow night is his last night on for the weekend, I'm actually quite excited because tomorrow they'll be in Iowa for a house show. It then dawns on me that he might come home later tonight.

"It's going alright now. I went to the gym with Joe this morning and kicked his ass and now I'm talking to my beautiful girlfriend." He chuckles in to the phone.

"If there's a house show in Iowa tomorrow night does that mean you're coming home tonight?" I ask him with a hopeful grin.

"Certainly does mean I'm coming home tonight. I'll be home around nine, I was thinking we get some DVD's and I'll pick up some dinner on the way home." He says and I smile. He's so considerate.

"Will you bring chocolate and ice-cream?"

"If that's what you want." He laughs. "I love you Rubie." He sighs in to the phone. "I really hope you get this job, I hate being away from you." He sighs again and I frown.

"I hope I get it too, I kind of like the idea of working with you." I giggle.

"You can stitch me up after Brock Lesnar beats me up." He says.

I laugh loudly. "You're a toss! But I did like how you casually mentioned me in your promo on Smackdown the other night."

Monday night came quicker than I had wanted it too and I had all my paper work sorted, I had passed my exams and my practical assessments with flying colours and with a little bit of sweet talking I was able to fast track my certificates so that if I was successful with the position that I was being interviewed for I could just hand over my diploma for their files. The weekend had been amazing because I had a little bit of extra time to spend with Colby because he was home for the show in Iowa.

"Are you nervous?" Colby asked as I walked out of the bathroom after doing my hair and make-up. I was so nervous for this meeting with Stephanie because this could be the start of a new career that would take me around the world with the love of my life. I was nervous, excited and downright scared!

"Incredibly nervous." I say but manage to smile at my loving boyfriend as he stands up from his seat on the bench and walked over to me and engulfs me in a warm hug. His hands run up and down my back and he kisses my cheek softly.

"You don't need to be nervous baby, you look amazing and I know you're the person for the job." He says in to my ear and instantly my nerves float away. What more could a girl ask for? This man man loves me more than I have ever been loved in my life. He tells me I'm beautiful all the time, he kisses me when I wake up in the morning and kisses me before I fall asleep. He knows what I like, he makes me laugh and most importantly he makes me happy and he believes in me.

"I love you so much Colby, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me." I mumble as I lean my head against his chest and hug him tightly.

The time comes for my meeting with Stephanie so off I go to her office with a gut full of butterflies and knock on the door. Stephanie answers the door and there are there other people with her in the office. Two of the men are executives and the other man is the doctor that I'd be working with if I got the job.

Stephanie sat down and explained to me the expectations of the job, she explained that I would be working with Chris the doctor to keep all the talent healthy and happy. I would also be working with some other people with the drug testing every now and then.

They asked me all the appropriate questions regarding the job and after about half an hour of chatting and explanations Stephanie spoke. "Rubie we'd really like to offer you this position."


End file.
